Crescent's Diary
by Roanolic
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Sephiroth adalah bagian dari orang lain? Mengapa misteri ini semakin berhubungan dengan makhluk ajaib? Dan siapakah Noir? Mengapa dia bisa mengenal Sephiroth? Perlahan namun pasti...misteri ini akan terkuak. A/N: Cover by me.
1. The Mysterious Boy

The Mysterious Boy

Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy series © SQUARE-ENIX

Crescent's Diary © Roanolic

* * *

Lucrecia sedang duduk di meja kantornya. Wanita berambut coklat yang bagian atas rambutnya digelung itu sedang menyiapkan barang-barangnya, lebih tepatnya alat-alat kimia seperti kaki tiga, gelas ukur dalam berbagai ukuran, mikroskop, dan semacamnya.

"Karen." Panggil Lucrecia.

"Iya...ada apa?" Jawab seorang perempuan berkacamata yang mengenakan jas bewarna putih, memiliki rambut hitam dan berukuran pendek yang saat ini menghampiri Lucrecia.

"Tolong kau bawakan spesimenku ke sini." Perintah Lucrecia.

"Baiklah." Jawab Karen sambil mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian Karen membawa spesimen yang diminta Lucrecia.

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi." Kata Lucrecia dengan ramah.

Ternyata spesimen yang dimaksud adalah batu kristal kecil bewarna putih yang ditempatkan pada wadah kecil khusus bahan penelitian. Lucrecia lalu membuka tutup wadah, kemudian spesimen tersebut diletakkan di bawah mikroskop. Dia mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Sudah sering aku mengamati benda ini...setiap kali kuamati selalu saja indah..." batin Lucrecia. Tak lama, dia melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak dari batu kristal tersebut.

"Apa ini? ...Ada cahaya yang bergerak..." Lucrecia langsung menulis tentang apa yang dilihatnya di buku catatannya. Tiba-tiba ada suara ketokan pintu.

"Masuk."

Orang itu memasuki ruangan Lucrecia.

"Oh, Vincent. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Lucrecia dengan ramah kepada seorang pria tampan yang mengenakan kemeja bewarna putih yang ditutupi oleh jas bewarna hitam. Dia juga (tentunya) mengenakan celana yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan warna jasnya. Pria itu juga memiliki rambut hitam yang pendek dan cepak.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Ms. Crescent. Hari ini saya bertugas mengantar dokumen-dokumen anda tentang bebatuan kristal." Jawab Vincent.

"Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Lucrecia saja, Vincent.".

Lucrecia memang akrab dengan Vincent, baik di saat bekerja maupun di luar pekerjaan. Vincent menyukai Lucrecia karena dia ramah, namun dia sadar bahwa dia hanyalah asisten Lucrecia saja. Sang peneliti juga menyukai Vincent, karena dia dapat dipercaya dan setia.

"Tapi...saya.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Vincent. Lagipula kita sudah akrab sejak dulu, ya 'kan?"

"...baiklah...Lucrecia-san."

.

**_Kemudian..._**

**_._**

Lucrecia dan Vincent sekarang berada di depan kantor penelitian tempat mereka bekerja. Diluar hujannya cukup deras dan tidak banyak orang keluar karena berteduh dari hujan, tentunya.

"Lucrecia-san, tidak apa-apa kalau anda pulang sendiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Vincent. Aku sudah bawa payung." Jawabnya sambil membuka payungnya.

"Aku pulang duluan, ya." Lucrecia langsung berjalan pulang.

"Hati-hati di jalan...Lucrecia."

.

.

"_Siapa aku...? Aku...adalah dia?...masa?"_

.

.

Lucrecia menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya, namun tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang remaja berambut silver sedang duduk sambil melihat jalan dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin.

Kemudian ada seorang pria yang akan mengganggu anak tadi. Dengan sigap, anak itu menghajar pria tadi dengan kekuatannya. Lucrecia kaget.

"...anak yang misterius..." batinnya.

.

.

_"...benar. Aku adalah...Phantom. Oh iya. Aku harus punya nama..."_

__.

.

Lucrecia lalu memberanikan diri menghampiri anak itu dan memayunginya supaya dia tidak kehujanan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Lucrecia khawatir dengan anak itu.

"Siapa...kau...?"

"Kau kehujanan tadi ya? Nanti kau masuk angin."

"..." Anak tadi menunduk.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke rumahku. Disana kita bisa berteduh dari hujan dan kau bisa menghangatkan dirimu..."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku menghawatirkanmu."

Akhirnya si anak setuju untuk ikut. Dia sepayung dengan wanita itu untuk menuju rumahnya.

"Omong-omong, namaku Lucrecia. Siapa namamu?". Anak lelaki itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian dia mencoba menjawabnya...

"...Sephiroth..."

* * *

**A/N: Ehehe, bagaimana fic saya kali ini? ^^ Sebenarnya aku mencoba membuat adegan gimana jadinya kalo Sephy ketemu Lucrecia secara langsung, akhirnya terwujud juga (yay!). Jika ada kesalahan dam penulisan kalimat, jangan malu-malu untuk mengoreksi, ya. ^^**

**Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya dan ingat...waspadalah-waspadalah! (Jangan tuntut saya, saya cuman bercanda .) Eh, review. Review please!**


	2. Relationship

Relationship

Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy series © SQUARE-ENIX

Crescent's Diary © Roanolic

* * *

Di dalam rumah Lucrecia, Sephiroth memasuki rumah, tentunya dengan kondisi basah kuyup karena kehujanan. Tetesan air dari pakaiannya jatuh ke lantai satu per satu dengan kecepatan 0,5 milidetik. Setelah Lucrecia menaruh payungnya, dia langsung mengambil handuk dari kamar mandi dan menyerahkannya pada remaja yang kehujanan itu.

"Ini."

"...?"

"Nanti kau masuk angin, cepat pakai."

"I-iya...". Sephiroth langsung menggunakan handuk itu.

.

_**Setengah jam kemudian...**_

.

Sephiroth duduk di sofa dengan memakai baju ganti yang diberikan dari Lucrecia. Tak lama kemudian Lucrecia muncul sambil membawa nampan yang terdiri dari sebuah poci dan dua cangkir teh lalu menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Silahkan..."

Sephiroth mengangguk dan meminum tehnya. Kemudian Lucrecia duduk di sofa.

"A-anu...Lucrecia-san..."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa...kau...peduli...padaku...?"

Lucrecia menghela napas kecil.

"Itu karena pada saat aku bertemu denganmu, kau terlihat kebingungan. Terutama pada saat setelah kau mengalahkan pria tadi, kau tampak lebih bingung. Tapi pada saat kau bertemu denganku, raut wajahmu biasa saja. Lagipula...kau tadi kehujanan...maka itulah alasannya.".

Sephiroth menunduk dan terdiam setelah mendengar itu.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lucrecia.

"...aku ini...bukan..." Tiba-tiba Sephiroth mengigit bibirnya. Remaja yang kira-kira berusia 15-16 tahun itu bergetar.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa mengatakanya kepadaku kalau kau mau..." Lucrecia heran.

'Apakah dia masuk angin?' Batinnya. Akhirnya setelah sekitar 3 menitan, badan Sephiroth berhenti bergetar.

"...aku ini bukan...manusia biasa..."

Lucrecia tidak terkejut karena dia sering mendengar kalimat 'bukan manusia biasa' di kantornya. Tapi dia tidak mengerti maksud dari Sephiroth itu apa.

"Apa aku...manusi-" Pembicaraan Sephiroth dipotong dengan lembut oleh Lucrecia dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya di bibir Sephiroth. Mata Sephiroth terbuka lebar karena terkejut, apalagi sekarang matanya tertuju pada Lucrecia.

"Hei, kau adalah kau. Kau hanya perlu menjadi diri sendiri saja." Kata Lucrecia sambil mengeluarkan senyuman tulus. Dia melepaskan telapak tangannya dari bibir remaja itu secara perlahan. Sesaat setelah itu, mata sang remaja berambut silver itu mengeluarkan air mata.

"Eh...?"

Lalu dia melihat kedua tangannya sendiri. Raut wajahnya terlihat seperti kebingungan, sekaligus memperlihatkan keharuan. Air mata yang keluar bertambah banyak, meski satu per satu.

"Ke-kenapa...? Kenapa...aku...menangis...? Kenapa...? Hiks..." Dia akhirnya menangis sesunggukan. Lucrecia lalu memegangi pundak Sephiroth yang sedang menangis.

.

_**138 hari kemudian...**_

.

Di kantor penelitian, para peneliti (termasuk Lucrecia, tentunya) sedang mengadakan rapat serius yang dipimpin langsung oleh Hollander. Tema rapat kali ini adalah spesimen batu kristal yang diteliti oleh Lucrecia. Lucrecia mengemukakan pendapat bahwa batu kristal ini bisa menghambat atau mencegah suatu transformasi. Hollander dan yang lain berpendapat demikian. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya diputuskan batu kristal itu diberi nama Protomateria.

.

_**Di ruangan Lucrecia...**_

.

"Lucrecia-san, akhir-akhir ini Anda terlihat bingung, apa ada sesuatu?"

"Ini...aku berencana memberikan hadiah untuk putra angkatku..."

"Apa anda sudah mendapatkan gambaran?"

"Sudah, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang cocok untuknya..." jawab Lucrecia dengan mendesah.

'Apa harus kutunda dulu ya...hadiah ini...?' Batinnya.

Dia melihat jam, sudah pukul 4 sore... Kemudian dia membereskan dokumen-dokumennya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Sesaat setelah dia berpamitan pada Karen dan Hollander, dia bertemu Vincent.

"Oh, Vincent. Kau belum pulang?"

"Umm...Lucrecia-san. Besok penelitian Protomateria akan dilanjutkan dengan rapat mengenai Phantom. Saya cuma mengabarkan berita ini saja."

"Oh..." Lucrecia menunduk. Selama ini Lucrecia berusaha untuk mendekati Vincent, namun menurutnya pria itu masih melihat status di antara mereka.

Antara peneliti dan asisten.

"Vincent...jika kau ada masalah kau bisa membicarakannya bersamaku...sudah dulu ya."

Lucrecia langsung keluar kantor dan menuju rumahnya. Sementara Vincent hanya tertunduk diam.

'Ada apa dengannya?' Batin Vincent.

* * *

Sementara itu di suatu lapangan dekat rumah Lucrecia, tiga orang remaja sedang bersantai. Salah satunya remaja yang berambut merah yang sedang membaca buku kumpulan puisi yang berjudul "Loveless".

"Hey, kalian berdua. Apa kalian sudah selesai latihannya?" Sapa Angeal, si remaja bertubuh kekar yang juga memiliki rambut pendek bewarna hitam.

"Sebenarnya kami berdua sudah melakukan duel kecil-kecilan sejak tadi. Benar 'kan Sephiroth?" Kata Genesis, si remaja berambut merah.

"Benar." Jawab Sephiroth.

Sephiroth dan Genesis memang berencana menjadi petarung handal, jadi mereka 'berguru' pada Angeal yang bisa di bilang sudah jago. Angeal memang agak lebih tua dibanding mereka berdua, jadi mereka menganggap Angeal sudah seperti seorang kakak yang tegas, namun baik.

"Genesis, dari tadi kamu membaca buku itu terus, ya?"

"Yang benar saja! Aku akan menutup buku ini kalau aku ingin latihan..." jawab Genesis dengan agak cemberut.

"Hei-hei, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan cemberut, dong." Angeal menahan tawa.

Hubungan di antara mereka adalah persahabatan. Setiap hari, mereka bertiga pergi ke lapangan untuk berlatih, Angeal yang melatih Sephiroth dan Genesis. Tidak jarang Angeal atau Sephiroth mengingatkan Genesis untuk meninggalkan buku favoritnya untuk berlatih bersama. Meskipun begitu, mereka bertiga kompak.

"Wah, sudah sore nih. Kita harus segera pulang."

Ketiga remaja itu mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian, tiga sahabat itu saling berpamitan untuk pulang.

* * *

Sambil menyusuri jalan menuju rumah, Lucrecia termenung karena sedang memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Vincent Valentine. Dia tahu kalau Vincent menyukainya sejak mereka sering bekerja bersama-sama, tapi kenapa Vincent seolah-olah cuek terhadapnya, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Lucrecia.

"Ibu...!"

Tiba-tiba pikiran Lucrecia tentang Vincent menjadi runyam karena terkejut saat Sephiroth memanggilnya dan menghampirinya.

"Oh, Sephiroth. Kau melakukan apa saja hari ini?" Tanya Lucrecia dengan tersenyum.

"Aku, Angeal dan Genesis berlatih pedang hari ini."

"Begitu ya...kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. 'Kan cuma latihan..."

Sesampainya di rumah, Lucrecia duduk di sofa. Semetara Sephiroth, sepertinya dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu...

"Umm...Ibu..."

Lucrecia menoleh ke arah wajah anak angkatnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ibu tahu tentang Coloseum di kota seberang?"

"Ya, Ibu tahu."

"Sebenarnya...aku ingin sekali menjadi kontestan di sana. Aku ingin menjadi kuat! Seperti pahlawan Coloseum yang menang berturut-turut itu!"

Lucrecia terkejut terhadap impian putranya yang ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan.

"Tapi, Sayang. Bukankah berbahaya jika seandainya kau berhadapan dengan musuh yang lebih kuat darimu?"

"Untuk itulah aku berlatih, Bu."

Lucrecia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Lho? Nggak boleh ya...?" Tanya Sephiroth sambil berharap-harap cemas.

"Ibu hanya menghawatirkanmu saja, sayang. Tentu saja boleh. Tapi, kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik, ya." Jawab Lucrecia sambil mengelus-elus kepala Sephiroth. Si remaja berambut perak mengangguk.

Semenjak Sephiroth menjadi anak Lucrecia, dia seolah melupakan kalau dirinya adalah Phantom. Memang, dia tidak mengatakan kepada Lucrecia kalau dirinya Phantom. Dia takut kalau dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, hubungannya terhadap ibunya akan retak. Maka dari itu, dia merahasiakan hal itu dan berusaha agar dia bisa memiliki emosi dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia. Sekaligus menjaga hubungannya antara anak dengan ibu.

.

_**Malam harinya...**_

.

Sephiroth berada di suatu tempat yang rasanya familiar baginya. Sesaat kemudian, dia melihat seorang remaja yang sebaya dengannya. Remaja itu berambut jabrik dan bewarna pirang, menoleh ke arah Sephiroth dengan pandangan heran, lalu berlari ke suatu arah. Sephiroth merasa kenal dengan anak itu, tapi dia tidak tahu namanya. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk mengejar anak itu.

"Tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba pandangan Sephiroth menjadi buram gara-gara kabut yang menghalangi pandangannya...

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah...!" Tiba-tiba Sephiroth membuka matanya. Dia sudah berada di kamarnya...

"Ternyata...mimpi..."

* * *

A/N: Hehehe, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang kelanjutan ceritanya? ^^

Oiya, terima kasih buat yang udah mengoreksi chapter yang lalu, masukan kalian bagus sekali...

Untuk Kentona-kun: Makasih buat review-nya, tapi kenapa kamu miris? ^^

Untuk para pembaca, jangan lupa review, ya! v(^0^)v


	3. My Dream

My Dream

Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy © SQUARE-ENIX

Crescent's Diary © RoalicARIA

A/N: Ahh...setelah beberapa minggu absen gara-gara sakit, sekarang aku kembali lagi dengan cerita yang moga-moga masih fresh di otak :P . Semoga aku nggak akan stuck di fic ini.

Warning: Seiring jalannya cerita genre bisa sewaktu-waktu berubah. Agak2 OOC, AU juga.

Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review! v(^^)v

* * *

Di suatu tempat yang misterius, namun terkesan familiar, Sephiroth menghampiri seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang dan jabrik. Dia merasa mengenalnya namun tidak tahu namanya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Siapa kau...?"

Anak di depannya tidak menjawab, matanya yang bewarna biru langit itu menatap Sephiroth dengan kebingungan. Kemudian anak itu mengigil.

"Kenapa? Kau kedinginan?" Sephiroth semakin heran dengan anak yang sebaya di depannya. Tak lama kemudian kepalanya merasa sakit. Dia berusaha bertahan, namun rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sekelompok tentara yang membawa senjata tajam berlari ke arahnya. Lalu dia berpaling ke anak berambut jabrik tadi.

Wajah anak itu ketakutan sekali, sampai-sampai dia berlari menuju rumahnya. Kepala Sephiroth masih sakit, namun dia berusaha untuk lari juga. Tapi apa daya, dia tersandung batu dan sakit kepalanya semakin menjadi. Anak tadi juga ketakutan melihat serbuan tentara. Tiba-tiba...

"**UWAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"** Mereka berteriak bersamaan...

"_Sephiroth!"_

Akhirnya dia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya berkat Lucrecia yang membangunkannya. Dia menoleh ke arah ibunya.

"I-Ibu..."

"Ada apa, kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Lucrecia.

"Uhh...begitulah..." jawab Sephiroth. Dia memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya tidak merasa sakit...

* * *

Sephiroth berjalan menuju lapangan tempat dia biasanya 'nongkrong' bersama Genesis dan Angeal, dengan raut wajah murung. Tak lama, dia disapa oleh kedua temannya.

"Hei, kau kenapa? 'Kok di hari Minggu pagi nan cerah ini kau malah murung?" tanya Genesis dengan nada setengah bercanda.

"..." Sephiroth tidak menjawab.

"Katakan saja, Sephy. Kami _nggak_ akan marah, memengnya kenapa?" tanya Angeal dengan menggunakan nama akrab "Sephy".

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat Sephiroth membuka mulutnya.

"...semalam aku mimpi buruk..."

"Heh? Mimpi apa? Kamu mimpi apa?" wajah Genesis menjadi _sumringah_* banget.

'Nah, Genesis mulai lagi...' batin Angeal sambil _sweatdrop._ Dia tahu kalau Genesis ingin jadi petarung handal sekaligus ingin menjadi ahli tafsir mimpi. Sephiroth pun menceritakan mimpi buruknya. Kedua temannya mengangguk paham.

"Itu artinya...kamu bakalan _nemuin_ sesuatu yang penting, menurut aku sih..." jawab Genesis.

Sephiroth menunduk, sepertinya dia memikirkan mimpinya itu...

"Udah, mendingan kita latihan buat masuk audisi peserta Coloseum, yuk!" ajak Angeal yang sebenarnya ingin mencairkan suasana. Untungnya Sephiroth dan Genesis menyetujui ajakannya. Mereka pun memulai latihan mereka...

_**Sementara itu di**_ _**kantor penelitian...**_

Lucreica, Hollander, dan peneliti lain sedang mengadakan rapat mengenai Phantom. Tidak, mereka tidak menculik Phantom, kok (A/N: _That would be silly _^^). Dari pengamatan Hollander dapat diketahui bahwa Phantom; yang _memang_ biasanya berwujud manusia, dapat berubah menjadi monster yang disebut Faine Corpse. Wujud Faine Corpse adalah setengah manusia, setengah monster. Tapi perilaku mereka agresif seperti monster, tentu saja. Bagaimana mereka bisa berubah, ini masih belum diketahui oleh mereka. Lucrecia heran akan hal ini, sampai-sampai dia teringat kata-kata putra angkatnya saat dia menyelamatkannya dari hujan deras waktu itu...

"_Aku...bukan manusia biasa..."_

Lucrecia sempat mengira kalau putra angkatnya yang berambut silver, cool, namun sangat sayang terhadapnya adalah seorang Phantom, mengingat dia pernah melihat Sephiroth berlatih sendirian.

_**~Flashback~**_

Pada siang itu Lucrecia memang tidak berangkat kerja karena pada hari itu dia bebas, alias mendapat liburan. Lucrecia berjalan menuju lapangan luas yang biasanya menjadi tempat Sephiroth dan teman-temannya berlatih. Sesampainya di lapangan, dia melihat Sephiroth berlatih sendirian, tidak seperti biasanya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Lucrecia ada disana, karena dia lagi konsentrasi pada latihannya. Sephiroth mengeluarkan pedangnya (bukan Masamune), lalu langsung menyerang boneka-boneka kayu untuk latihan itu. Lucrecia melihat Sephiroth menyerang dengan cepat, matanya yang tajam seperti mengantisipasi lawan, dia melompat ke atas dan kembali menyerang. Puncaknya, dia mengeluarkan sayap di punggung sebelah kanannya yang bewarna hitam legam, terbang ke atas, mengeluarkan sihir, lalu turun dan melakukan tebasan maut sihirnya. Boneka-boneka kayu tadi hancur semua. Ya, semuanya. Mata Sephiroth masih tajam, sayapnya masih ada, bulu-bulu sayap bewarna hitam bertebaran di sekitarnya. Lucrecia terkejut, atau lebih tepatnya...ngeri.

_**~End Flashback~**_

Selesai rapat, Lucrecia menghela napas sambil berjalan menuju pintu utama kantor.

'Apa benar Sephiroth adalah Phantom? Jika iya...aku tidak akan takut. Tapi, aku harap dia bukan Phantom, meskipun dia bukan manusia biasa...'. Lucrecia membatin sambil bertekad, dia akan selalu menyayangi putra angkatnya, tidak akan peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Lucrecia-san" panggil Vincent.

"Oh, ada apa Vincent?"

"Apa nanti sore kau tidak sibuk?"

"Umm...tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke café yang tidak jauh dari sini. Kataya di café itu minumannya enak-enak. Sekalian juga aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu...bagaimana?"

Lucrecia berpikir sejenak.

"...baiklah." Tiba-tiba ponsel Lucrecia berdering.

"Oh, sebentar ya Vincent." Lucrecia langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo, Ibu?" Lucrecia langsung mengenali suara itu.

"Iya, Sephiroth?"

"Aku dan teman-temanku mau main ke rumah, nih. Boleh nggak?"

"Hmm...tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab menjaga rumah, ya. Soalnya nanti ibu pulangnya agak telat. Bisa 'kan?"

"...OK..."

_**Kemudian...**_

Lucrecia dan Vincent akhirnya sampai di sebuah café pinggir jalan. Café itu bernuansa _homey_, cat temboknya bewarna krem, serta sofa-sofa empuk yang warnanya _matching_ sama warna temboknya. Dan di temboknya, dipajang beberapa lukisan abstrak. Dan diluar pintu depan café terdapat papan tulis yang bertuliskan promosi-promosi, baik itu menu baru, atau diskon 30% bagi yang membeli Mocha Latte.

Seorang pelayan menunjukkan tempat duduk untuk Vincent dan Lucrecia. Dengan senyuman ramah, pelayan itu mempersilakan duduk bagi keduanya. Kemudian, mereka memesan Mocha Latte. Tidak menunggu lama, pesanan mereka datang.

"Silahkan."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka berdua menikmati minuman mereka. Suasana makin nyaman karena di café itu menyetel lagu-lagu ballad.

"Vincent..."

"Ya?"

"Katamu kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku. Memangnya...ada apa?" ujar Lucrecia.

"Oh...begini...aku hanya khawatir."

"Tentang apa?"

Vincent terdiam sebentar sambil meminum Mocha Latte-nya. Kemudian dia kembali berpaling ke Lucrecia.

"Tadi siang saat rapat, kau terlihat murung sekali. Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa..." kata Lucrecia sambil menggeleng.

"Lucrecia..."

Lucrecia langsung kaget, tidak biasanya Vincent memanggil dengan sebutan namanya saja. Akhirnya Lucrecia menceritakan kekhawatirannya, meski hanya sebagian. Masa dia akan mengatakan kalau dia melihat Sephiroth berlatih sendirian? Nggak 'kan?

"Aku paham 'kok. Kau hanya menghawatirkanya 'kan?" ujar Vincent.

Lucrecia mengangguk pelan.

"Dia memang tidak biasa, tapi aku menghawatirkannya..."

"...apa ada yang bisa aku bantu? Kalau ada mungkin-"

"Maafkan aku Vincent, tapi kau tidak bisa mengetahui lebih dari ini..." kata Lucrecia sambil menggeleng.

"Maka aku akan merahasiakannya." ujar Vincent tegas.

"Dan ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Lucrecia...aku mencintaimu."

Lucrecia terkejut. Akhirnya perasaan Vincent tersampaikan...sekarang perasaan Lucrecia dipenuhi oleh rasa kebahagiaan dan rasa tidak percaya. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang bertebaran, menandakan bahwa dia amat-sangat-bahagia. Dia tersenyum lembut kepada Vincent.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Vincent."

Sepulangnya dari café, Lucrecia langsung menyapa Sephiroth. Kemudian Sephiroth mengeluarkan keberanian untuk bercerita tentang mimpi buruknya. Lucrecia menyimak dengan serius lalu menyarankannya agar tidak terlalu memikirkan mimpinya.

_**Malam harinya...**_

Sephiroth mengalami mimpi yang sama, hanya saja dia melihat sebuah cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangannya. Kemudian secara ajaib, bayangan Sephiroth terganti oleh bayangan seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambutnya yang pirang dan jabrik (lagi).

Tiba-tiba Sephiroth terbangun dari mimpinya, dia pun mengusap matanya. Lalu berusaha untuk tidur lagi.

'Uuuh~. Mimpi yang sama lagi...' batinnya.

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

"Ah! Lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama, tapi adegannya beda..."

"Kok mimpimu _kayak_ film _aja_, aku jadi bingung." komentar Genesis sambil melipat tangannya ke atas, santai.

"Ya gitu deh..." jawab Sephiroth. Dia berusaha untuk secepatnya melupakan mimpinya semalam, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Tak lama kemudian, Angeal datang sambil membawa 3 buah brosur.

"Hai Angeal. Brosur apa itu?"

"Oh, ini brosur dari Coloseum di kota Titan. Aku mendapatkannya dari temanku." Kemudian Angeal menbagikan brosur itu kepada 2 temannya.

"Audisi untuk penantang telah dibuka untuk umum, pendaftaran bisa dilakukan di _counter_ Coloseum, biayanya 350 Gil." Genesis membaca brosur itu.

"Dan ada lanjutannya, 3 orang yang lolos audisi dengan gaya bertarung paling memukau, berhak mendapatkan masing-masing 1_ pack_ _item_, serta diskon 45% untuk biaya servis senjata dan _armor_. Wah, menarik nih!" Sephiroth langsung semangat.

"Nah...karena udah semangat, ayo latihan!" ajak Angeal.

"Yup!"

"Yes sir! Hehehe..."

_**2 minggu kemudian...**_

Lucrecia dan Vincent akan menonton audisi pencarian penantang baru. Suasananya di tribun penonton ramai sekali. Tiba-tiba Sephiroth muncul dan langsung menuju ke tempat Lucrecia.

"Ibu, katanya Ibu mau mau memberikan sesuatu, ya, sebelum aku bertanding...?"

"Tentu. Ini hadiah dari Ibu dan Vincent...". Lucrecia memberikan sebuah belati yang diantara mata pisau dan peganganya, dipasang sebuah batu kristal kecil bewarna putih untuk Sephiroth.

"Wow...terima kasih!"

"Anggap saja ini jimat, dan...semoga berhasil ya!"

"Baiklah!" jawab Sephiroth semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ibunya dan Vincent sembari meninggalkan tribun.

'Hadiah dari Ibu...aku akan menjaganya dengan baik.' batinnya. Dan dia pun siap untuk audisi...

* * *

Whew! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai. Sebenarnya aku ingin cepat2 menyelesaikan fic ini dan melanjutkan buat yang baru (kalau nggak stuck). Apakah ada yang kurang? Atau sudah pas? Atau kalian makin penasaran? Karena aku masih pemula, aku juga perlu saran yang bisa memperbaiki/memperindah fic ini, hehe :P .

Oh iya, artinya _sumringah_ itu Heeepiiiiii banget, sampai-sampai muka juga kelihatan sangat happy. Jadi...bayangin aja gimana raut wajah Genesis kalo lagi happy-happy-nya, hehehe *dijitak* .

Tolong di review ya! v(^0^)v


	4. Am I

"Am I…"

Another thing that you should know:

Judul chapter yang aneh... -.-; aku mendapatkan inspirasi saat aku memainkan FF7 di PS1-ku dan saat menonton Crisis Core di YouTube, pada adegan saat Zack dan Sephy di reaktor Nibelheim, saat Sephy mengatakan...gitu deh. *diserang reader*

Oh, di fic ini, Genesis cs sudah beranjak dewasa nih. Umur mereka disesuaikan (antara 18-20-an). Bagaimana dengan Lucrecia dan Vincent? Tenang, akan aku ceritakan kok :) tapi nanti dulu, , OK? ^^

Enjoy the fic and don't forget to review!

Warning: AU dan agak-agak OOC

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy © SQUARE-ENIX

Crescent Diary © RoalicARIA

* * *

Hari masih pagi, namun sinar matahari bersinar lumayan terik, menyinari lapangan-lapangan Coloseum, baik itu arena pertarungan atau lapangan untuk para calon petarung handal untuk berlatih. Di salah satu sudut lapangan, seorang pria berbadan besar dan berambut hitam sedang mengasah Buster Sword miliknya. Pria itu dengan telaten mengasah setiap ujung pedangnya itu. Dia memperhatikan dengan teliti, apakah sudah baik atau belum, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba...

"Angeeaaaaaal~!"

Angeal langsung mengenali suara pekikan itu. Suara itu bagai suara pekikan penggemarnya Justin Beiber. Bahkan dua sahabat Angeal; Sephiroth dan Genesis, yang sedang berada di tempat lain, juga mendengar pekikan itu. Tak lama kemudian, sang pemilik suara muncul dengan wajah cerah nan bersemangat.

"Zack! Kau datang tepat waktu." sapanya dengan ramah. Zack menghampiri Angeal dengan semangat yang sangat berapi-api.

"Hari ini kau akan mengajariku apa? Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

Angeal tertawa kecil.

"Hari ini akan kuajarkan cara bertarung yang sesungguhnya, Zack."

"Asyiiikk!" Zack girang sekali.

"Aku mengharapkan kau bisa fokus, Zack." kata Angeal dengan nada agak ditegaskan.

"Iya!"

Sementara di tempat lain, Sephiroth dan Genesis memperhatikan mereka dari jauh...mungkin untuk Genesis tidak. Karena Sephiroth tahu dari tadi Genesis hanya membaca Loveless saja, sudah jadi kebiasaannya sejak kurang lebih 3 tahun silam.

"Genesis, aku ke sebelah dulu ya..."

"Yaa..." jawab Genesis sambil tidak memperhatikan Sephiroth.

_**~Sephiroth POV~**_

Aku berjalan menuju ke lapangan sebelah, tepatnya lapangan no.7. Aku kesana karena 3 hari lagi aku akan bertanding dengan seseorang yang sama kuatnya denganku, sama populernya denganku...begitulah kata Angeal. Aku suka lapangan no.7 karena jam-jam begini lapangan itu masih sepi, tak ada orang. Tak akan ada yang melihat aku melatih jurus-jurusku yang mematikan, (bahkan Angeal dan Genesis) kecuali burung-burung yang hilir mudik terbang di sekeliling lapangan no.7.

Sesampainya disana, aku _celingak-celinguk_ bagaikan orang yang mau menyebrang jalan raya. Setelah dirasa tidak ada orang, aku langsung berjalan ke tengah lapangan dan mulai berlatih.

_**15 menit kemudian...**_

Hmm, bagus. Dengan begini kurasa sudah OK. Saat aku akan berjalan keluar lapangan, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Aku berbalik dan menarik Masamune-ku. Tak lama, seorang perempuan dengan rambut pendek warna coklat muncul dibalik pilar dengan gugupnya. Aku heran, kenapa ada orang lain disini? Aku menurunkan Masamune-ku dan menghampirinya 3 langkah.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini?" aku bertanya kepadanya. "Siapa kau?"

Dia memasang wajah tegas, membuatku semakin heran.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan saja..." jawabnya.

"...dan aku adalah lawanmu untuk pertandingan 3 hari ke depan" jawabnya lagi...

Eh? Apa? Dia adalah lawanku? Astaga...kenapa dia tahu aku ada disini? Jangan-jangan dia memata-matai aku?

"Oh...kenapa...kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanyaku.

"Itu...karena pintu lapangan tidak dikunci, jadi aku masuk saja...secara diam-diam..." jawabnya. Begitu rupanya...

_**~Authoress POV~**_

"Uhh...aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya, maaf. Namaku Elfé." kata gadis itu.

"...Sephiroth."

Elfé menatap pria itu lekat-lekat, seperti ada sesuatu darinya yang menganggunya. Matanya seakan-akan menerawang sesosok Jacob Black yang sedang telanjang dada di depannya. Eh, maksudnya Sephiroth yang sedang telanjang dada. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik.

"Kurasa aku sudah paham tentang peraturan itu, mengapa setiap peserta yang mengikuti pertandingan duel dilarang bertemu dengan lawan mereka sebelum bertanding. Aku pergi dulu..." kata Elfé sambil meninggalkan lapangan. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang ke siapa-siapa kalau kau ada disini pada jam-jam ini".

"Beneran ya!"

"Iya!" jawabnya.

_**Kemudian...**_

Sehabis melaith Zack, Angeal duduk di bangku sambil meminum sebotol air mineral. Genesis, lagi-lagi, membaca Loveless sambil menyandar ke tembok. Matahari sudah tinggi, udara panas mulai menyergap siapa saja yang berada di tempat yang tidak teduh. Untungnya, mereka berdua (berdua? Karena Zack pergi ke sisi lapangan lain.) berada di tempat yang teduh, terlindungi oleh bayang-bayang. Tak lama kemudian Sephiroth menghampiri mereka, tentu saja dia sudah pakai baju.

"Hei, Angeal. Bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

"Zack? Dia benar-benar tidak bisa diam. Semangatnya benar-benar tinggi!" jawab Angeal.

"Tapi dia anak anjing yang lucu, betul 'kan?" sahut Genesis.

"Betul." kata Angeal.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang tentang apapun. Kecuali pertemuan yang kebetulan antara Sephiroth dan Elfé.

_**3 hari kemudian...**_

3 menit sebelum pertandingan dimulai, Sephiroth menelepon Lucrecia sebentar melalui handphone.

"Maaf, Sephiroth. Ibu tidak bisa menonton kau bertanding..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting ibu sudah memberi dukungan."

"Hati-hati ya, Sayang."

"Iya. Aku bertanding dulu ya."

Kemudian Sephiroth menutup teleponnya, menitipkannya pada Angeal, lalu berjalan menuju ke arena pertandingan diiringi oleh para pendukung dan para anggota _fans club_ "Silver Elite". Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, menuju cahaya yang ada di depannya. Setibanya di arena, suara gemuruh dari para penonton terdengar dari sudut ke sudut tribun. Arena itu merupakan lapangan luas yang sekelilingnya ada tribun untuk para penonton. Semuanya bersorak-sorai kepada dua kontestan, bahkan ada beberapa anggota _fans club_ membawa spanduk yang berisi dukungan untuk Sephiroth sambil menyanyikan yel-yel.

"**Baiklah, duel antara dua kontestan yang sama-sama kuat, sama-sama populer, dan sama-sama memegang katana, akan dimulai!"** kata seorang MC membuka acara. Suara para penonton semakin keras dan menggila bagaikan menonton pertandingan sepak bola, bahkan ada beberapa diantara penonton yang membawa drum.

"**Di sudut kiri, ada seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi akan kekuatannya, Sephiroth!"**

Suara penonton, terutama anggota _fans club_ menyanyikan yel-yel dengan keras.

"**Dan di sudut kanan, seorang wanita muda yang kekuatan sihirnya diatas rata-rata di kalangannya sendiri****, Elfé!"**

Gemuruh dari penonton semakin keras dan hampir memekikkan telinga. Sephiroth dan Elfé berjalan menuju ke tengah arena dengan tatapan tegas dan dingin.

"**Bersedia..."**

Elfé dan Sephiroth mengeluarkan katana mereka bersamaan. Tentu saja katana milik Elfé tidak sepanjang kepunyaan Sephiroth.

"**Siap.."**

Mereka memasang kuda-kuda...

"**MULAI!"**

**CTANG!** Katana mereka beradu satu sama lain...

_# How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind?_

_I can't win your losing fight_

_All the time #_

**SRIEEENGGG...** Pedang katana mereka bergesekan. Elfé melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari Sephiroth.

_# Not gonna ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides. #_

Elfé mengeluarkan sihir "Blizzaga" ke arah Sephiroth. Sephiroth menahan dengan Masamune-nya, meskipun dia terkena sedikit dari serangan magic Elfé.

_# But you won't take away my pride_

_No, not this time... #_

Mereka saling menyerang lagi. Suara penonton semakin kencang untuk mendukung mereka berdua.

_# Not this time...__ #_

**CTANG!**

Mereka bertarung dengan cepat. Suara logam dari pedang katana yang saling beradu membuat pertandingan itu makin seru.

_# How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well..._

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know... #_

20 menit pertama mereka berdua beradu katana mereka, sekarang duel mereka makin terasa serius. Sephiroth mulai mengayunkan Masamune-nya seakan-akan dia mau menebas Elfé. Elfé tidak tinggal diam begitu saja. Dia mulai mengayunkan katananya sambil mengeluarkan magic "Aero".

_# The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tounge_

_Just boiling in my blood_

_But you think that I can't see #_

Tiba-tiba Sephiroth menlihat sekilat cahaya sesaat, dan dia tahu itu bukan berasal dari Elfé. Sephiroth nyaris terkena serangan Elfé saat itu.

'Ada apa dengannya?' batin Elfé.

_# What kind of man that you are_

_If you're man at all_

_Well, I figure this one out_

_On my own... #_

Elfé kali ini mengeluarkan magic "Holy" dan langsung mengenai Sephiroth. Sephiroth terkapar, tapi langsung bangkit sambil terengah-engah sebentar.

_# (I'm sreaming, "I love you so")_

_On my own..._

_(But my thoughts you can't decode) #_

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Elfé menyerang Sephiroth secara agak membabi buta, tapi anehnya, matanya tidak merefeksikan amarah, keinginan untuk menang, atau apapun itu. Refleksi matanya menggambarkan orang yang santai, _friendly._

Itu karena Elfé menyukai lawannya kali ini...

_# How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well, yeah..._

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know... #_

"Argh!" Tiba-tiba tangan kiri Sephiroth merasa sakit. Dia berusaha menahan rasa sakit sembari menghindari serangan Elfé. Makin lama, tangan kiri Sephiroth makin terasa sangat sakit. Dia mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyerang Elfé dalam sekali serang. Dan berhasil, Elfé terkapar. Namun...rasa sakit di tangan kirinya makin menjadi. Tiba-tiba dia 'melihat' sesosok yang sebaya dengannya, dan Sephiroth mengenali sosok itu. Si pirang dengan rambut _spiky_! Sephiroth 'melihat' keadaan sosok itu sama dengan dirinya: merasa kesakitan di tangan kiri!

_#Do you see what we've done?_

_We gone and made such fools_

_Of ourselves..._

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We gone and make such fools_

_Of ourselves...#_

Sephiroth sekarang melihat tangan kirinya sendiri, perlahan muncul tanda aneh dengan aura-aura hitam yang terlihat. Elfé menjadi bingung ketika melihat Sephiroth, begitu juga dengan MC, Angeal, Zack, Genesis, dan para penonton.

_#Yeah, yeah..._

_How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well, yeah. Yeah..._

_How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well...#_

**"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH~!" **Sephiroth meraung kesakitan dan akhirnya terkapar. Elfé langsung berlari menuju lawaanya itu. Genesis menuruni tribun dengan cepat dan langsung menuju arena. Zack ingin juga kesana, namun disuruh Angeal untuk mencari bala bantuan. Kemudian Angeal menuju arena untuk menolong temannya itu.

_#I think I know_

_I think I know#_

Sementara itu Sephiroth berusaha bangkit, namun sia-sia. Matanya menjadi buram...

'Apa aku...manusia?' batinnya. Dan seketika itu juga dia pingsan.

_#There is something I see in you_

_It might kill me_

_ I want it to be true...#_

'Sudah kuduga...' batin Genesis.

* * *

**AAAAAAHHHHHHH~!** Kira-kira sudah sebulan aku nggak update fic ini! . Maaf para pembaca... T-T

Ini gara-garanya aku nggak punya banyak waktu untuk ngurus fic ini! T^T *dijitak*

Oh iya, BGM-nya itu lagunya Paramore, judulnya Decode. BGM bukan aku yang punya.

Review ya~ *dijitak lagi gara-gara udah lama gak update2*


	5. His name

His name…Cloud

A/N: Yeah! Chapter baru lagi! ^0^

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf banget kalo ketikanku di chapter2 sebelumnya banyak yang typo2 gitu -_-; maklum author baru, tentunya perlu banyak latihan, terutama koreksian dari author2 lain. Eh, btw kota Titan kota karanganku sendiri.

Dan sekarang, misteri Sephy akan perlahan-lahan terkuak, kekekekeke...*sok misterius*

*dilempari bola basket oleh reader*

Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy VII © Square-Enix

Crescent's Diary © RoalicARIA

* * *

Rencana Vincent dan Lucrecia untuk mengadakan _candle light dinner_ yang romantis di suatu restoran mahal terpaksa dibatalkan karena Lucrecia mendapat kabar dari Angeal bahwa Sephiroth sakit parah. Maka, hari ini Lucrecia pulang cepat dari kantor dan bersama Vincent, mereka mengendarai mobil lalu melaju ke kota Titan secepat mungkin.

Sesampainya di kota Titan, mereka langsung menuju ke Coloseum, memarkirkan mobilnya dan bergegas menemui Sephiroth. Tapi mereka malah bertemu Angeal.

"Kau temannya Sephiroth 'kan?" tanya Lucrecia dengan cemas.

"Iya." jawab Angeal.

"Tolong bawa aku kepadanya!"

"I-i-iya. Lewat sini..." jawab Angeal sambil sedikit shock. Dia akhirnya mengantar Lucrecia dan Vincent ke asrama para petarung Coloseum.

_**Kemudian...**_

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kamar Sephiroth. Sephiroth sendiri tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya, dengan perban yang dibalut di lengan kirinya.

"Ibu!"

"Sephiroth!" Lucrecia langsung memeluk Sephiroth dengan hangat.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Kenapa kau terluka? Apa lukanya parah?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu...lukanya tidak begitu parah kok." jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lucrecia dengan nada tegas.

"I-ini cuma luka kecil saja...tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan kok..."

Lucrecia menghela napas. Bersyukur anak angkatnya tidak apa-apa.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa..." kata Vincent.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang santai. Namun baik Lucrecia dan Vincent belum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...

_**Esok harinya...**_

~_**Elfé's POV~**_

Aku langsung pergi ke lapangan no. 7 dan sesampainya di sana, aku langsung mencari-cari Sephiroth. Orang yang paling kuat di Coloseum seakan-akan hilang ditelan bumi. Setelah sekian kali kucari, dia tidak ada. Akhirnya, aku pergi mencari Genesis, dia mungkin tahu sesuatu. Tapi saat aku ke tempat nongkrong favorit mereka, hasilnya nihil. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, aku langsung mengangkat ponselku.

"Halo...?"

"Elfé?"

"Genesis? Dari tadi aku mencarimu!"

"Oh, maaf. Aku sekarang lagi di lounge. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Umm...bisa tunggu aku di situ, nggak? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu..."

"Oh, bisa kok. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu juga sih...cepetan ya!"

"OK."

Aku langsung menutup ponselku dan bergegas menuju lounge. Semoga dia tahu sesuatu tentang Sephiroth...

_**Sesampainya di lounge...**_

Genesis sudah menungguku di salah satu sudut tempat duduk. Aku langsung saja menemuinya. Kami lalu berbincang-bincang tentang topik yang sama: orang yang kucari-cari sedari tadi.

"Elfé, bisakah kau merahasiakan hal ini semampu dan sekuat yang kau bisa dari orang-orang lain? Ini tentang kejadian saat kau dan Sephiroth bertanding minggu lalu..." kata Genesis sambil memperkecil suaranya, namun agak ditegaskan.

"Apa waktu itu kau melihat ada aura aneh dari Sephiroth?"

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Aku memang melihatnya." jawabku.

Lalu Genesis menghela napas kecil. Kemudian dia celingak-celinguk, dia ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang memperhatikan (baca: menguping), tentunya.

"Sebenarnya...sejak dari dulu aku menduga-duga kalo dia bukan..."

Aku jadi semakin penasaran...

"...manusia..." lanjut Genesis.

APA? Aku sangat, sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Genesis.

"Ti...tidak mungkin!" kataku sambil berusaha mengecilkan suaraku.

"Dugaanku benar kok." jawab Genesis.

"Ada terusannya lagi, Elfé. Dia adalah..."

_**Esok harinya...**_

Pagi ini begitu mendung, untungnya aku sudah bawa payung untuk jaga-jaga. Sesampainya di Training Ground, aku langsung melihat orang itu. Sebenarnya, alasan aku "mengejar-ngejarnya" karena ada yang harus aku lakukan, tentunya berkaitan tentangnya. Dan itu HARUS kulakukan, meskipun aku tahu resikonya. Kalau tidak...aaah! Mengapa aku memikirkan hal itu sih!

_**~Authoress's POV~**_

Tak lama kemudian Elfé menatap orang itu, Sephiroth. Dia langsung menoleh ke Elfé, heran.

'Ada apa dengannya? Tatapanya kok menantang banget...' pikirnya. Elfé langsung pergi ke lapangan no.7 yang sepi. Dengan penasaran, Sephiroth menyusulnya. Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, dia melihat Elfé berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Sephiroth, aku sudah tahu apa kau sebenarnya." kata Elfé dengan nada pedas.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah tahu?" Sephiroth menyeringai, lalu dia berjalan di dekat Elfé.

"KA-TA-KAN." Kata Sephiroth dengan menggunakan intonasi yang mengerikan bagaikan pembunuh berdarah dingin sedingin es kutub.

"Dengan jelas..."

"Phantom." Jawab Elfé dengan tegang. Perlahan, dia maju beberapa langkah, kemudian berbalik ke arah Sephiroth sambil mengeluarkan katananya.

"Hh. Kau ingin membunuhku ya?" tanya Sephiroth serius sekaligus heran (lagi). Raut wajah Elfé tegang, tangannya bergetar saat dia mengacungkan katana miliknya.

'Ini harus kulakukan...maafkan aku!' batin Elfé...

"AAAAHHH!" Gadis itu langsung maju untuk menyerang Sephiroth.

Dengan cekatan, Sephiroth mengeluarkan Masamune-nya lalu menahan serangan Elfé.

"Mengapa...mengapa kau ingin membunuhku? Dan mengapa...kau menangis...?" tanya Sephiroth sambil menahan setiap serangan Elfé yang sangat membabi buta. Gadis yang ada di depannya melompat mundur dan berhenti.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu..." katanya sambil menatap Sephiroth.

"Aku adalah-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"SEPHIROOOOOOTH~!"**

Teriakan Zack yang sekarang mirip dengan teriakan fans Kim Bum menggema di seluruh penjuru tanah air Coloseum. Baik Sephiroth maupun Elfé kaget setengah mati, hampir saja mereka kehilangan napas.

"...aku pergi dulu ya..." kata Sephiroth lirih.

"Ya..." jawab Elfé. Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan lapangan, masing-masing lewat pintu depan dan pintu belakang.

Setelah Sephiroth meninggalkan lapangan no.7, dia melihat Zack dengan wajah kemenangan beserta Angeal dan Genesis.

"Huuh~. Lain kali jangan teriak-teriak dong, lama-lama suaramu habis." keluhnya.

Angeal menceritakan bahwa Zack kemarin memenangkan turnamen kelas B. Maka dari itu dia ingin sekali mengabarkan berita kemenangannya kepada Angeal, Genesis, dan Sephiroth. Sementara Genesis lagi sibuk SMS-an dengan kenalannya yang punya praktek terapi kesehatan telinga. Tujuannya tidak sulit untuk ditebak.

"Aku mau ke asrama dulu ya!" kata Zack sambil membawa pialanya lalu pergi. Angeal mendapati foto yang tidak sengaja di tinggalkan oleh Zack.

"Tunggu! Kau lupa fotomu! Hei~!"

Sayangnya Zack tidak mendengarnya. Kemudian Angeal memandang foto yang dipegangnya, Genesis dan Sephiroth juga melihat foto tersebut.

"Itu Zack, Kunsel, dan...umm..."

"Siapa ya? Anak baru kali..." kata Genesis sambil memandangi seorang remaja berambut jabrik warna pirang yang berdiri di samping kanan Zack di foto itu.

"Cloud." jawab Sephiroth.

"Huh? Kau tahu dia?" tanya Angeal.

"Tidak. Tiba-tiba saja namanya muncul di dalam kepalaku. Namanya...Cloud. Urgh!"

Tiba-tiba Sephiroth merasa tangan kirinya sakit. Dia langsung memegangi tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Lukamu masih belum sembuh ya?" tanya Angeal.

"Sepertinya..." jawab Sephiroth lirih.

Angeal akan menyembuhkan 'luka' Sephiroth dengan sihir Cure miliknya. Belum sempat Angeal mengeluarkan sihirnya, tiba-tiba 'luka' Sephiroth mengeluarkan aura aneh (lagi).

'Aura itu lagi? Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini...' batin Genesis terkejut.

Dan tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yang membutakan mata...

Perlahan, Genesis dan Angeal membuka mata mereka dan tak lama kemudian mereka menyadari...Sephiroth menghilang. Yang mereka lihat hanya sebuah bulu sayap bewarna hitam yang jatuh perlahan dari atas. Sepertinya Genesis perlu menghubungi dokter terapi kesehatan untuk mata...

* * *

A/N: Huwaaaaaaaa~! Selesai dalam 4 halaman MS-Word! Selanjutnya ceritanya bakal lebih 'gila' (semoga nggak stuck).

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan (kalau ada). T^T

Untuk me-review silahkan klik link di bawah ini, terima kasih. :)


	6. First Clash

First Clash

A/N: Yup, kamu tidak salah baca. "First Clash", dalam artian chapter ini mengandung clash pertama antara Sephiroth dan Cloud o_0 . Dan beberapa misteri di chapter selanjutnya bakal diungkapin di sini.

Recommeded song: One-Winged Angel (kalo suka), atau lagunya Linkin Park-What I've Done?

Let's get back to the story! *ditampar*

Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy VII © SQUARE-ENIX

Crescent's Diary © RoalicARIA

* * *

"_Siapa aku? __Ada apa denganku? Dimana ini? Siapa kau?"_

_**~Flashback~**_

Sephiroth menghilang dari hadapan Angeal dan Genesis, dan yang tersisa hanyalah sehelai bulu sayap hitam yang jatuh perlahan dari atas langit.

"Sephiroth..."

"Menghilang..."

"Oh tidak..." Angeal tidak percaya. "Kita harus menelepon ibunya."

"Jangan, Angeal. Itu akan menyakiti hatinya saja."

"Tapi..."

Sementara itu, Elfé memperhatikan dibalik pilar.

"Sephiroth...menghilang?"

_**End Flashback~**_

Sephiroth memegangi lengan kirinya yang sakit. Dia melihat sekitar dan keheranan, kenapa dia sekarang berada di tengah padang pasir? Kemudian ada sesuatu yang bercahaya di lengan kirinya, seperti semacam tanda. Bentuk tanda itu adalah anak panah yang ujungnya berbentuk bulan sabit yang menghadap ke atas. Kemudian dia melihat bayangan seseorang yang datang mendekat. Sephiroth berdiri perlahan lalu mengeluarkan Masamune-nya. Orang itu semakin mendekat...tapi sayangnya wajahnya masih tidak kelihatan karena angin kencang yang membawa debu pasir.

Tiba-tiba kepala Sephiroth sakit, dan saat itu juga dia mendapat penglihatan yang sangat, sangat familiar. Ya, penglihatan yang dia lihat sama persis dengan apa yang dia lihat di mimpinya dulu. Seseorang dengan rambut pirang jabrik, rumah yang dibakar oleh sekelompok orang tidak dikenal, melihat cermin yang ternyata bukan bayangannya sendiri...

"Kau..."

Akhirnya seseorang yang mendekati Sephiroth sudah jelas tampangnya. Sephiroth melihat ke arahnya, kemudian matanya terbelalak. Orang yang rambutnya pirang jabrik itu sekarang berada tepat di depannya...

"Cloud..."

"Sephiroth..."

_**Di waktu yang sama**__**...**_

Di ruang kerjanya, Lucrecia sedang menelepon Sephiroth. Tapi sayangnya, teleponnya tidak diangkat, apalagi SMS, tidak kunjung dibalas, sampai berkali-kali. Lucrecia mulai khawatir.

'Ada apa dengannya?' batinnya. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan SMS ke Angeal.

Sementara itu, tanpa disadari oleh Lucrecia, ada seorang pria yang sedang menatap jendela ruang kerja Lucrecia dari luar. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan dikuncir satu. Pria yang juga memakai kacamata minus (A/N: bener gak ya?) itu menatap ke jendela dengan tatapan mata yang misterius, licik, dan entah mengapa, bahagia. Dan tak lama kemudian dia meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Lucrecia-san, kurasa tadi aku melihat Hojo..." kata Karen sambil berbisik.

"Masa? Hojo 'kan sudah dipecat 3 tahun yang lalu..." jawab Lucrecia.

"Iya sih...apa tadi aku salah lihat ya..."

Lucrecia jadi teringat. 3 tahun yang lalu, Hojo dipecat karena idenya yang akan membuat clone dari Phantom dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata. Hollander selaku ketua tidak setuju karena Phantom berasal dari kekuatan kegelapan. Jika dibuat clone-nya, maka clone tersebut akan menjadi gelap seperti Phantom juga (A/N: Silahkan di interpretasi sendiri). Akhirnya, Hojo diusir dan tidak boleh kembali lagi.

Kemudian, Lucrecia mengetahui dari rapat hari ini bahwa Phantom bisa menjadi Faine Corpse **jika** Phantom tersebut menjadi La Faine(1), lalu mendapat kekuatan yang terlalu besar yang sayangnya tidak bisa mereka kontrol. Lucrecia memahami itu.

Semenjak Lucrecia tanpa sengaja melihat Sephiroth berlatih sendiri, dia mulai khawatir. Maka dari itu dia telah memasang Protomateria di belati Sephiroth sebagai jimat, karena semata-mata dia mengawatirkan keselamatan putra angkatnya itu.

_**Di padang pasir...**_

"Kau...kau yang selalu muncul di mimpiku..."

"Kau juga. Di mimpi itu, kau muncul sebagai monster..."

Sephiroth tertegun. Cloud mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Sephiroth.

"Di mimpi itu, kau menyerangku. Lalu kau mematikan semua cahaya lampu yang ada. Kemudian kau akan membunuhku dengan mencabik-cabik-˝

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Sephiroth juga mengacungkan Masamune-nya ke arah Cloud, namun secara spontan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa melihat masa lalumu yang begitu kelam?" tanya Sephiroth.

Cloud keheranan menatap orang yang sebenarnya adalah manifestasi dari kegelapan dirinya ini.

"Kau melihatku sebagai monster, aku yang bisa melihat masa lalumu. Ini karena kita sama. Aku adalah kau... aku adalah Phantom-mu." Setelah Sephiroth mengatakan hal itu, dia tertawa sebentar.

"Dengan kata lain, kau adalah...AKU!"

Sephiroth langsung menyerang Cloud. Namun sayang, serangannya meleset. Cloud langsung membalas dengan menyerang sisi kanan Sephiroth. Dia berhasil, tangan kanan Sephiroth terluka. Sephiroth juga melukai Cloud. Darah pun membasahi tangan, pundak, dan kaki mereka, begitu juga pasir-pasir yang mereka injak.

Pertarungan berlangsung sangat sengit. Baik Cloud maupun Sephiroth mengeluarkan jurus masing-masing.

_**Di suatu tempat yang berbeda...**_

"Apa sebaiknya aku ikut campur urusan mereka?" tanya seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam panjang yang juga menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa kau dapat merasakan mereka berdua, Noir?" tanya Hojo.

"Iya." jawab Noir.

"Sebaiknya jangan sekarang. Sephiroth sepertinya harus 'menuruti' instingnya."

"Hmph... Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu."

"Noir, mungkin sebaiknya kau harus ke ruang pemeriksaan..."

Noir mendengus kesal. Dengan berat hati dia memasuki ruang pemeriksaan Hojo.

.

.

_**Di padang pasir, lagi...**_

Kaos atasan Cloud robek, bibirnya berdarah, namun masih menatap tajam pada lawannya. Baju Sephiroth sendiri sudah robek-robek karena serangan Cloud, namun untungnya dia masih mengenakan celana hitam panjangnya yang masih utuh. Mereka akan menyerang satu sama lain lagi...

"Sephiroth~!"

Mereka berdua mendengar suara itu. Suara seorang perempuan. Tiba-tiba muncul Elfé di hadapan Sephiroth lalu membawa dia kabur begitu saja. Cloud pun kebingungan saat mereka berdua menghilang dengan cahaya.

.

.

_**Di hutan dekat Midlight Hollow...**_

Sephiroth tidak percaya Elfé akan datang 'mengacaukan' pertarungan sengitnya dengan Cloud.

"Kau sudah gila rupanya? Aku belum selesai menghabisi dia!" kata Sephiroth kesal.

"Terserah kau memanggilku gila atau apa, pokoknya ada alasannya mengapa aku membawamu ke sini..." kata-kata Elfé tersendat gara-gara dia melihat Sephiroth telanjang dada untuk kedua kalinya. Mukanya langsung memerah.

"K-k-k-kau harus pakai baju dulu!" kata Elfé sambil menonjok Sephiroth dengan sangat keras.

"Ow!"

* * *

A/N: Hahahahahaha...bagaimana? Cukup misterius dan memuaskan kah? *ngakak* Oiya, Midlight Hollow itu nama kota tempat Lucrecia dan Sephy (di chapter awal) tinggal. Ada OC muncul bernama Noir nih...semoga aku bisa menjelaskan latar belakangnya di chapter mendatang.

(1) : Sosok terpilih dari suatu 'makhluk' yang memiliki makhluk panggilan dan kekuatan diatas rata-rata. Beberapa di antara mereka memiliki misi dari 'makhluk' yang memilih mereka. Namun tujuan utama 'makhluk' tersebut memilih seseorang untuk menjadi La Faine adalah untuk menghalau para Phantom. Sedangkan untuk kasus dimana seorang Phantom menjadi La Faine (bisa disebut juga Dark La Faine), dikarenakan sosok aslinya telah menjadi La Faine.

Review please? XD


	7. Moonlight

Moonlight

A/N: Yess, update lagi!

Ada pairing-nya loh, tebak siapa aja... hahahahaha ^0^

Kayaknya isi cerita bedasarkan Twilight nih. Ada juga sih adegan yang hampir sama kayak yang di FF XIII. Hahaha, nggak kok. Aku **sama sekali** nggak akan plagiat. ^^

Yosh, let's start!

Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy VII © Square-Enix

Crescent's Diary © RoalicARIA

* * *

Sephiroth akhirnya memakai baju, hitung-hitung untuk menghindari pukulan dari Elfé lagi, pikirnya. Sementara itu, Elfé tengah mempersiapkan tenda dan api unggun, karena hari sudah malam. Kemudian, mereka berdua memandangi api unggun.

"Hei, Elfé."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menarikku keluar dari padang pasir? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku berada disana?" tanya Sephiroth.

Elfé menunduk.

"Itu karena...di ponselku ada GPS-nya, jadi aku bisa menemukanmu...dan menyelamatkanmu..."

Sephiroth terkejut di dalam hatinya. Dia masih ingat betul tentang kejadian di lapangan no. 7, saat hari sedang mendung.

'Dan sekarang, mengapa dia ingin menyelamatkan aku?' pikirnya.

Pada saat dia ingin menoleh ke arah Elfé, tiba-tiba gadis itu sudah menghilang dan yang hanya dilihatnya sekarang adalah sebuah _sleeping bag_ bewarna biru tua. Akhirnya dia mengerti bahwa sekarang Elfé tidur di tenda. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk tidur dengan menggunakan _sleeping bag_.

_**.**_

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

Sephiroth akhirnya menyadari bahwa di _handphone_-nya ada 20 _miss call_ dan 10 SMS dari Lucrecia. Dia menelepon balik Lucrecia, sambil berharap dia tidak akan dimarahi oleh ibu angkatnya itu.

"Halo?"

"Ibu?"

"Sephiroth! Akhirnya kau menelepon juga! Kemana saja kamu? Teman-temanmu menghawatirkanmu! Ibu sangat menghawatirkanmu, nak!"

"Ibu...aku baik-baik saja. Lagian, aku berada di dekat Midlight Hollow, jadi aku bisa pulang ke rumah."

"Syukurlah...cepat pulang-UPH!"

"Ibu? Ibu? Halo?." Teleponnya tidak terjawab...

.

_**Di saat yang sama di kantor Lucrecia...**_

.

"Hmmph...! Hmmmphh!" Mulut Lucrecia ditutup dengan tangan seseorang. Dia berusaha melawan dan melihat si pelaku. Saat dia berhasil melepaskan diri dan berbalik, ternyata pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah...

.

"Hojo!" Lucrecia kaget.

"Lucrecia!" Tiba-tiba Vincent langsung menerobos masuk dan langsung akan melindungi Lucrecia.

"Ooohh...asistenmu datang rupanya...padahal aku mau berduaan saja denganmu..." kata Hojo.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Lucrecia.

"Aku hanya ingin _ngobrol_ sebentar...tapi seperti yang kubilang, aku hanya ingin bicara berdua saja!" Kemudian Hojo mengeluarkan pistol dan bersiap untuk menembak ke arah Vincent.

"Hojo, jangan!" Lucrecia berlari untuk mencegah Hojo.

"Lucrecia! Berlindung!"

**DOOR!**

.

Suara tembakan terdengar...Sephiroth juga mendengarnya, walau melalui telepon.

Tiba-tiba teleponnya putus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Elfé.

"Aku harus pulang ke Midlight Hollow. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku periksa." jawab Sephiroth.

"Bolehkah aku ikut? Rumahku disana juga..."

"Terserah kamulah..." jawab Sephiroth dengan tampang cuek. "Tapi aku harus buru-buru. _Handphone_-mu bisa GPS kan? Kau yang jadi penunjuk arah."

"O...oke..." jawab Elfé.

Kemudian mereka berangkat, menelusuri hutan menuju Midlight Hollow. Jalan setapak maupun jalan berbatu mereka lalui demi menuju kesana.

.

'_Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya aku bunuh...'_

.

"Hei, Sephiroth."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tahu apa itu La Faine?" tanya Elfé.

Sephiroth terkejut, tapi dia masih tidak tahu tentang La Faine.

"...tidak." jawab Sephiroth.

"Kau belum sadar ya?" kata Elfé sambil menghela napas.

"Kau itu adalah seorang La Faine, _Dark La Faine_ untuk lebih tepatnya. Karena..." Elfé mengambil napas panjang.

"Kau adalah...sisi gelap dari seseorang yang telah menjadi La Faine juga." lanjutnya.

Sephiroth terbelalak.

"Jadi...tanda yang ada di tangan kiriku ini...?"

"Itu adalah tanda hitam, tanda _Dark La Faine_."

"Darimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" tanya Sephiroth sambil setengah berteriak.

"Karena kau adalah **Phantom!** Kau adalah sisi gelap yang terlahir saat seseorang yang cukup bodoh, atau tidak beruntung, kalah melawan kegelapan hebat! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan adalah...adalah...UKH!" Tiba-tiba Elfé terjatuh sambil memegangi pundak kirinya.

"Elfé! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sephiroth langsung menghampiri gadis berambut coklat pendek itu.

"Jangan dekati aku!" teriak Elfé walau masih kesakitan. Kemudian muncul tanda bewarna kuning yang menyala bagaikan sinar rembulan di pundaknya. Sephiroth terkejut.

"I...itu..."

"Ini adalah...tanda La Faine-ku. Dengan kata lain...aku bukan _Dark La Faine_...seseorang yang dipilih menjadi La Faine, akan...diberikan kekuatan yang sangat hebat...untuk menumpas makhluk-makhluk jahat...beberapa di antara mereka...juga diberi misi...yah...aku juga salah satu yang diberi misi..." jawab Elfé sambil menahan sakit. Walaupun sudah mengeluarkan sihir "Cure", rasa sakit tersebut masih belum menghilang.

"Elfé...apa misimu itu?" tanya Sephiroth kebingungan.

Elfé tidak menjawab. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sephiroth mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya...sebenarnya aku...dari dulu...aku mencintaimu...kemudian, tentang misiku...aku harus...harus..." kata Elfé sambil menangis.

.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang remaja yang memakai jubah hitam, berambut silver; jabrik namun sedikit acak-acakan dan bermata hijau emerald berdiri di antara mereka berdua.

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga kau, Sephiroth..."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sephiroth. Elfé masih terduduk, ekspresinya terkejut.

"Namaku...adalah Noir." Kemudian Noir mengeluarkan 2 pedang laser bewarna hitam. Ekspresinya dingin saat menatap Sephiroth, ingin menantang orang itu...

"Elfé, menjauhlah dari sini." kata Sephiroth. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan Masamune-nya, bersiap menerima tantangan mendadak dari Noir.

.

Noir langsung melesat cepat menuju Sephiroth. Setelah jaraknya cukup dekat, dia langsung mengayunkan pedang laser hitamnya ke arah Sephiroth. Dia berhasil melukainya, senyuman licik pun menghiasi wajahnya. Kemudian, Sephiroth berhasil memberikan _bogem_ (pukulan) mentah di wajah Noir. Elfé yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu hanya terdiam, terkejut...

Pertarungan semakin sengit, Sephiroth terluka cukup parah, sementara Noir masih tidak terluka dari tebasan Masamune, sama sekali.

"_**Menyedihkan sekali...**__**kukira kau adalah Phantom terkuat..."**_

Tiba-tiba Sephiroth mendengar suara wanita...tentunya bukan suara dari Lucrecia. Kemudian, aura kegelapan muncul dari tanda _Dark La Faine_ di tangan kirinya. Lalu, aura itu membentuk sebuah bola seukuran bola tenis bewarna hitam. Tangan Sephiroth yang memegang Masamune langsung bergerak sendiri tanpa komado dari otak tuannya. Lalu, bola hitam itu pecah karena ayunan dari Masamune, mengeluarkan sebuah simbol lingkaran sihir bewarna ungu kehitaman di udara, membuat Noir dan Elfé terkejut.

Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncullah seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut silver yang panjang, kulitnya bewarna biru metalik, di masing-masing lengannya terdapat sirip ikan bewarna merah yang tajam, begitu juga di masing-masing betisnya. Kedua matanya bewarna merah muda menyala. Dia terlihat seperti wanita monster...

'Sial! Dia memiliki _Dark Aeon_ rupanya...' batin Noir.

Kemudian wanita moster itu menyerang Noir dan berhasil melukainya cukup dalam.

"Kau! Kali ini aku tidak akan main-main!"

Kemudian Noir dan si _Dark Aeon_ melancarkan serangan secara bersamaan.

"**!**"

_Dark Aeon_ berhasil Noir kalahkan, namun dia juga terluka amat parah akibat serangan barusan.

"...kau beruntung, Sephiroth. Tapi lain kali...kau akan mati di tanganku!" kata Noir. Sesaat kemudian dia menghilang, begitu juga si _Dark Aeon_.

.

.

Elfé masih kesakitan akibat tanda La Faine-nya yang masih saja menyala. Sephiroth masih _shock_ karena kejadian tadi. Tak lama, dia menghampiri Elfé.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ermm..." jawab Elfé kesakitan. "Hanya saja..."

.

'_Kekuatannya bertambah besar...namun aku mencintainya! Jika aku tahan kekuatannya, maka...'_

.

"Maafkan aku, Sephiroth..."

.

Tiba-tiba Elfé memukul Sephiroth, hingga pria itu pingsan. Untungnya Elfé masih memiliki kekuatan untuk mehanan badan Sephiroth yang mau rubuh. Rasa sakit di pundaknya pun mereda... Kemudian, Elfé membuat segel di sekitar tanda _Dark La Faine_

milik Sephiroth.

"Meski misiku adalah aku...harus membunuhmu...ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan..." kata Elfé sembari melakukan _teleport_ ke Midlight Hollow.

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya selesai...tapi belum tamat. :P

Thanks atas reviewnya yah... *nangis terharu* . Aku jadi memikirkan bagaimana jika SE membuat anime fic ini? *kabur karena terlalu banyak berkhayal* wkwkwkwkwkwk... ^0^ Dan maaf kalo judul chapter-nya gak nyambung...

Untuk me-review silahkan klik link di bawah ini:


	8. Hojo's Plan and 'Secret Weapon'

**A/N: Well, karena author lagi mood untuk mengerjakan fanfic ini, mari kita lanjuuuuuuuuuuut~! *plak!***

Hojo's Plan and 'Secret Weapon'

.

Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy VII © Square-Enix

Crescent's Diary © RoalicARIA

.

.

* * *

Suasana di Midlight Hollow terlihat mencekam, apalagi bulan purnama sudah menunjukkan dirinya. Sephiroth terbangun di suatu gang sempit. Dia melihat sekitar, dia tidak menemukan Elfé sejauh kedua matanya memandang.

"Ini kan…gang yang waktu itu…" Sephiroth menyadari bahwa dia sudah pulang, tepatnya di tempat dia dan Lucrecia bertemu untuk pertama kali. Dia langsung berlari menuju rumahnya.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, dia mendengar suara sirine dari mobil-mobil kepolisian. Karena penasaran, dia menuju sumber suara, dan sampailah dia di depan kantor Lucrecia. Suasana di depan kantor sangat ramai, ada beberapa wartawan televisi dan koran, para polisi yang masih berjaga-jaga, dan orang-orang yang berkerumun, saling bertanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Permisi, apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Sephiroth kepada salah seorang warga.

"Kata polisi terjadi aksi penembakan di gedung ini."

"Apa?" kata Sephiroth tidak percaya. Kemudian, 2 polisi mendatanginya. Satunya tinggi, satunya lagi pendek dan berkacamata.

"Mr. Sephiroth Crescent?" tanya si polisi berkacamata.

"Ya."

"Anda pastinya mengenal Vincent Valentine, ya?"

Sephiroth mengangguk.

"Dia sedang berada di rumah sakit bersama ibumu, dia terkena luka tembakan…" lanjut si polisi berbadan tinggi. Sephiroth terkejut. Tentunya dia ingin menemui ibu angkatnya dan Vincent, dia menghawatirkan mereka…

_**Sesampainya di rumah sakit terdekat…**_

Vincent sedang terbaring di ruang ICU. Lucrecia sedang menjaganya, yang tadi siang melindunginya dari Hojo. Wanita itu berpikir tentang kalimat-kalimat Hojo tadi siang…

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Ohohoho…tidak lama lagi Sephiroth akan menjadi apa yang kau takutkan…"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Khu khu khu...dia akan menjadi Faine Corpse. Bagus kan? Lalu aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang kuinginkan, yaitu kekuatan Luire! Genius! Benar-benar genius! Hahahahaha!"_

"_Teganya kau…"_

"_Tapi, aku butuh bantuanmu, Lucrecia."_

"_**AKU TIDAK SUDI UNTUK MEMBANTUMU, HOJO!"**_

"_Kalau kau tidak membantuku, hmm…Sephiroth akan mati oleh 'senjata rahasia' milikku. Vincent sebentar lagi akan menemui nasib yang sama…"_

"_Senjata Rahasia? …Tidak!"_

"_Hahahahahahahahahaha~! Akan kuberi waktu untuk berpikir, tenang saja, hahahahahahahaha~! Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menyingkirkan batu ajaibmu, lalu membuat Sephiroth memiliki kekuatan cadangan…mudah bukan?"_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Lucrecia. Wanita itu menangis.

"Lucrecia…?"

Wanita itu menoleh ke arah pria yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Vincent…kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lucrecia." jawab pria itu tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan terbuka pelan, Lucrecia menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Sephiroth dan seorang dokter memasuki ruang ICU.

"Sephiroth!"

"Ibu baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, nak." ucapnya sembari memeluk anak angkatnya.

Kemudian dokter akan memeriksa keadaan Vincent, jadi Lucrecia dan Sephiroth harus menunggu di luar.

_**Sementara itu…**_

Di sebuah laboratorium, Hojo sedang memeriksa sebuah dokumen. Pria berkacamata itu tersenyum sendiri. Sementara itu Noir sedang berada di dalam tabung, matanya terpejam, sepertinya dalam pemeriksaan. Hojo memperhatikannya.

"Hmm…aku tahu kau hanyalah bagian dari Sephiroth. Tapi kau akan banyak membantuku, namun aku masih belum yakin apakah rencana ini berhasil atau tidak, jadi kita hanya menunggu…kau akan menjadi pemain utama kedua setelah Cloud sekaligus senjata rahasiaku, Noir. Bukankah itu bagus? Khu khu khu…."

Kemudian Hojo mengeluarkan dokumen yang lain dan membacanya secara seksama. Dan lagi-lagi, dia tersenyum.

"Cloud Strife…khu khu khu…"

_**Keesokan harinya, di rumah Lucrecia…**_

Lucrecia sedang membaca suatu kumpulan arsip yang sangat tebal. Dia mencari suatu artikel dengan terburu-buru. Pada akhirnya, dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Ini dia…Luire…"

Lucrecia membacanya dengan teliti.

"Luire…adalah sebutan bagi para peri yang menjaga kedamaian dan menghalau kekuatan jahat. Kadangkala, mereka membutuhkan bantuan manusia. Manusia itu kemudian diubah menjadi La Faine, diberikan kekuatan luar bisa dari Luire untuk membasmi kejahatan. Konon kekuatan Luire bisa mengubah sesuatu sesuai keingingannya… Apa ini yang diincar Hojo? Kalau begini…bisa gawat…"

Lucrecia berpikir bahwa semuanya tergantung padanya sekarang…untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang disayanginya, namun dengan resiko besar…

.

.

* * *

_**Beberapa hari kemudian…**_

_#Darkness/Endless/Despair/Feel no more_

_Coldness/Blackened/No Sound/Feel no pain#_

Di suatu tempat dimana di sekililingnya banyak sekali pertokoan, yang sayangnya sudah tutup karena hari sudah malam, ada seorang pria berambut pirang yang _spiky_, bermata biru, berpakaian serba hitam, dan membawa pedang besar. Dia sepertinya datang pada waktu yang salah, atau mungkin terpaksa. Dia memandangi sekitarnya.

"Hmm…sial, sudah susah-susah keluar dari padang pasir, jalan-jalan di desa terpencil, malah…" Pria itu menghela napas panjang. Ditambah lagi, dia tidak berhasil mengalahkan Phantomnya sendiri.

#_Captured/Helpless/Ultimate/Dreadful fate_

_Powerless/Lifeless/No breath/Falling down#_

.

* * *

#_Lost Destiny/Far outcry/They hear you no more_

_Numb feeling/Whole dizziness/Deep scars/No pain#_

"_Target selanjutnya adalah Cloud Strife, sosok asli Sephiroth."_

"…"

"_Tugasmu adalah membuat Cloud terus memburu Sephiroth sambil menguji kekuatannya, saat Sephiroth menjadi Faine Corpse dan bertempur melawan Cloud, keduanya akan menjadi…"_

"_Tidak stabil?"_

"_Betul, Noir. Kemudian aku bisa memanfaatkan keduanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Luire. Sekarang, jangan kecewakan aku, Noir…"_

"_Hmph. Baiklah…Hojo."_

_#No sanity/Body aching/Control your own fate_

_Invisible/Real enemy/Ruin your mind/Deep down#  
_

.

* * *

_#Down down down to the base/ the sound you're about to hear is deep down hip hop_

_What you gonna do when they start to come up/ well they've already come up to surround you up#_

.

Tiba-tiba Noir muncul di hadapan pria itu.

"Cloud Strife…aku betul kan?"

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya pria itu tegas.

"Apakah kau tahu, Sephiroth berada dimana sekarang?"

#_to 'dis you at a world cup but I guess it's depends_

_on how you gone behave in that moment. Huh#_

.

Cloud tertegun. 'Bagaimana dia bisa mengenal Sephiroth?' batinnya.

"Mau aku beritahu?" ucap Noir sambil tersenyum sinis. "Tapi sebelumnya, _shall we dance?_" Noir mengeluarkan 2 pedang laser hitamnya.

#_a moment of truth tell me what's really happening_

_their rhyme is nothing but you've got everything_

_Bro, you've got everything but you donno anything#_

"Cih, aku tidak tertarik." balas Cloud. Namun Noir melesat ke arah Cloud untuk menyerangnya, namun Cloud menangkis serangannya dan berhasil membuat Noir mundur beberapa meter. Kemudian baik Cloud dan Noir bersiap menyerang lagi.

.

* * *

#_Lost Destiny/Far outcry/They hear you no more_

_Numb feeling/Whole dizziness/Deep scars/No pain#_

.

_Ide untuk membuat suatu eksistensi dari Phantom ditolak mentah-mentah oleh mereka… Tapi demi tujuanku, aku rela diusir dari tempat itu._

_Kemudian, aku melihat dua remaja. Yang satu adalah Phantom, yang satunya lagi seorang manusia. Lalu aku mengambil si Phantom, yaitu Sephiroth, dan mengkloningnya. Dan aku berhasil menciptakan eksistensi yang kuberi nama Noir, terlahir dari badan dan jiwa Sephiroth…_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! JENIUS! BENAR-BENAR JENIUS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

.

_#No sanity/Body aching/Control your own fate_

_Invisible/Real enemy/Ruin your mind/Deep down#_

* * *

**A/N: Review? *kabur* Oh yeah, BGM kali ini: Shoji Meguro - Backside of the TV (OST Persona 4) ^^**

**I do not own the song. ^^  
**


	9. Party Chase Chaos

**A/N: Well, karena kejadian di fanfic ini udah mulai mencapai titik terang, bagaimana kalau mulainya pelan2 aja? *digeplak* dan aku ganti nickname lagi…abaikan! Oiya, kayaknya chapter ini bakalan panjang… ==a**

Party/Chase/Chaos

Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy VII © Square-Enix

Crescent Diary © Roanolic

* * *

Lucrecia menerima undangan pesta makan malam dari Hollander, dalam rangka ulang tahun kantor mereka ke-17. Pesta itu memperbolehkan keluarga ikut serta. Lucrecia terdiam. Meski Vincent sudah pulih dari luka tembakan beberapa waktu lalu, wanita itu khawatir akan pria yang dicintainya dan Sephiroth. Kata-kata Hojo masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ditambah lagi, akhir-akhir ini Sephiroth sering pergi keluar. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh anak angkatnya itu. Lucrecia tidak mungkin akan menarik kembali hadiah yang _memang_ diberikan untuk Sephiroth. Dia _tidak ingin_ Sephiroth berubah menjadi monster.

_**Sementara itu…**_

Cloud sedang duduk di suatu café sambil berpikir tentang pertarungannya dengan Noir kemarin. Dia memang ingin memburu Sephiroth, namun dia juga penasaran akan suatu hal…

_**~Flashback~**_

Noir merasa puas setelah dikalahkan oleh Cloud dan Aeonnya, Fenrir. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku yakin, Sephiroth akan mengetahui posisimu sekarang." kata Noir.

"Apa? Jadi ini jeba-"

"Aku belum selesai bicara." kata Noir tegas.

"_He's already fight with his true self…I'm already fighting with my other self…you…"_

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Noir langsung melesat pergi dari hadapan Cloud.

_**~End Flashback~**_

Cloud masih bingung akan maksud dari kalimat itu.

'Jika aku mengalahkan Sephiroth, apa aku akan menemukan jawabannya?' batinnya.

_**Kemudian, di pesta…**_

Pesta diadakan di aula yang luas dan megah. Para tamu undangan berpakaian mewah dan rapi. Angeal menjadi pembawa acara pada pesta ini. Genesis dan Elfé turut hadir dalam pesta serba mewah ini. Elfé ditemani oleh seorang pria berambut coklat. Dia sedang menikmati pesta ini.

"Hei, Elfé. Kenapa wajahmu serius begitu?"

"Oh, Shears. Bukan apa-apa kok." jawab Elfé.

"Kau terlihat seperti sedang mengejar sesuatu…memangnya ada apa?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa!" Elfé menjadi kesal, kemudian meninggalkan Shears begitu saja. Elfé memang harus menyembunyikan hal tentang 'misi'-nya dari Shears, karena jika gagal, dia bisa kehilangan **semua** kekuatannya selama ini. Ditambah lagi, dia sedang dalam dilema karena dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sephiroth.

.

.

"Maaf, kami terlambat."

Lucrecia hadir di pesta dengan mengenakan gaun putih yang anggun. Wanita itu hadir bersama Sephiroth yang mengenakan tuxedo bewarna hitam.

"Lucrecia…" sapa Vincent dengan tersenyum. Lucrecia juga balas senyum. Sephiroth sengaja memisahkan dari dari mereka, kemudian dia bertemu Genesis dan Angeal.

"Hei, Sephiroth. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa Angeal ramah.

"Lumayan." Jawab Sephiroth santai.

"Pasti ada apa-apa… Aku yakin…" ucap Genesis.

"…kemarin aku ingin mengejar seseorang…mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya." Kata Sephiroth. Angeal dan Genesis makin penasaran… Elfé memperhatikan mereka, terutama Sephiroth. Akankah dia berhasil membunuh pria itu di pesta ini? Walaupun hatinya tak ingin membunuhnya?

.

Di luar gedung, banyak sekali penjaga yang bertugas mengamankan pesta. Mereka khawatir insiden penembakan akan terjadi lagi. Seorang pemuda berjubah hitam diam-diam mengamati para penjaga dari semak-semak. Anehnya lagi, Hojo juga ada di sana…

"Bagaimana keadannya?" tanya Hojo pada pemuda itu.

"Kurasa tidak akan mudah jika kita menerobos masuk kesana…" jawab pemuda itu. "Kau akan bertemu dengan wanita itu kan? Ditambah lagi, ada Sephiroth disana…dan sebentar lagi Cloud akan muncul." lanjutnya.

"Bagus! Hmm...mungkin sekarang saatnya…" Kata Hojo.

'Hmph. Aku tidak mau ada noda darah di pesta ini…tapi untuk membuat diriku berarti…' batin pemuda itu. Dia langsung bergerak dan mulai membunuh penjaga, satu demi satu, tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain selain dirinya dan Hojo.

'Hmm…bagus. Rencanaku berjalan sempurna…khu khu khu…' batin pria berkacamata itu.

.

Lucrecia dan Vincent menikmati pesta bersama, namun, di lubuk hati Lucrecia yang paling dalam, dia merasa bersalah karena telah mengambil jimat Sephiroth secara diam-diam.

'Maafkan aku…' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan. Beberapa jendela pecah terkena peluru, kemudian dua orang masuk, salah satunya menembakkan pistolnya secara brutal. Para tamu panik dan berusaha melarikan diri, namun ada beberapa terkena luka tembakan. Seorang lagi membunuh beberapa tamu yang panik dengan… 2 pedang laser hitam…

'Bu-bukannya itu…Noir?' batin Sephiroth.

"Hojo? Mengapa…?"

Hojo langsung menuju ke panggung dan mengambil microphone.

"Halooooooooooooo semuanya, apakah kalian menikmati pestanya? Ijinkan aku untuk menyapa seorang wanita yang telah membantuku, Lucrecia Crescent~!" kata Hojo sambil bertepuk tangan. Sendirian. Bahkan Noir tidak niat untuk ikut bertepuk tangan. Lucrecia terdiam. Sephiroth langsung bergegas menuju tempat Noir. Genesis, Angeal, Elfé dan Shears selamat dari insiden, namun belum berarti mereka akan benar-benar selamat. Mereka masih bingung terhadap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, hah?" tanya Sephiroth kesal sambil mencengkram kerah jubah Noir. Noir malah memberikan tatapan datar namun dalam terhadap Sephiroth.

"Kenapa tanya ke aku? Harusnya 'kan kau bertanya pada pria yang ada di sana itu…" jawab Noir datar.

"Aku yakin…kau pasti tahu sesuatu…" ucap Sephiroth dengan nada yang dingin.

"Kalau aku _memang_ mengetahui sesuatu, apakah kau akan sanggup untuk mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya?"

.

"Hojo! Apa maksud dari semua ini? Mengapa kau melibatkan Lucrecia? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan darinya?" jerit Vincent kesal.

"Yang aku inginkan adalah kekuatan! Penelitian! Orang udik sepertimu takkan pernah mengerti! Aku sudah berhasil! Walau masih 70%..." balas Hojo sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Tunggu!" kata Lucrecia terkejut. "Kau bilang, Vincent dan Sephiroth tidak akan kau—"

"Lucrecia, merunduk!" Vincent mengeluarkan pistolnya dan langsung menembak Hojo.

.

"Hmm…dramanya sudah mulai ya…" ucap Noir datar.

"Kau…" Sephiroth makin mencengkram kerah jubah Noir.

"Sephiroth…aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi…kita harus menolong yang lainnya! Termasuk ibumu!" seru Angeal. Mendengar perkataan Angeal, Sephiroth melepas cengkramannya.

"Kau sangat beruntung kali ini…atau sangat sial." Ucapnya pada Noir.

.

Adegan baku tembak terjadi antara Vincent melawan Hojo. Lucrecia berusaha berlindung, begitu juga Elfé dan Shears. Namun Elfé ingin pergi ke arah Sephiroth, tapi Shears mencegahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" kata Shears sambil memengangi lengan Elfé.

"Aku hanya ingin…"

"Dengar, aku sudah mengetahui tentang misimu itu. Tapi kalau kau melakukannya sekarang, akan sangat berbahaya!" ujar Shears. Elfé terkejut saat Shears mengatakan itu.

.

.

'Hmm…aku ingin tahu seberapa hebat tenaganya…' batin Hojo. Kemudian dia menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Sephiroth. Lucrecia langsung berlari ke arah putra angkatnya untuk melindunginya.

"Sephiroth, awas!"

**Door!**

Tubuh Lucrecia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, terkulai lemas, lalu terkapar, tak sadarkan diri di tangan putra angkatnya.

"**Lucreciaaaa~!"**

Vincent berlari ke arah Lucrecia dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun dalam hitungan detik dia juga merasakan sensasi yang sama dengan yang dialami oleh Lucrecia barusan, disertai suara tembakan…dia langsung terkapar di lantai.

"Oh, ya ampun…aku telah menembak wanita yang menjadi kunci kemenanganku. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar bagiku…" ucap Hojo datar.

"I-ibu…"

"Sephiroth…aku hanya ingin…kau menjadi manusia…bukan monster… Apapun yang terjadi…aku tetap…menyayangimu… Maafkan aku…" Mata Lucrecia terpejam, badannya lemas, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sephiroth tidak percaya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Vincent. Mereka…

"…sudah…tewas…?" ucap Sephiroth tidak percaya. Tanpa sadar, sayap kanan bewarna hitam telah muncul di punggungnya…

**"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH~!"**

.

.

Cloud muncul di taman dekat gedung pesta. Dia tidak percaya terhadap apa yang terjadi…

"Mengapa…?"

Sementara itu, Noir merasakan keberadaannya…

* * *

**A/N: Review…? ==;**


	10. Coeurs plein de haine

**A/N: Karena lagi mood, lanjut aja yah, ahahahaha ^^ *digeplak* btw, aku mau balas review dari:**

**Icha Klauser: Wakakakakakakak~ thanks untuk review-mu ya~ :D Aku sarankan untuk baca chapter2 sebelumnya agar ngerti ceritanya :) . Semangat untuk plot kita yah, ahahahaha~! ^0^ (Plot apa, rahasia donk! :P )**

**OK, mari lanjuuuuuut~!**

Coeurs plein de haine*

Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy VII © Square-Enix

Crescent's Diary © Roanolic

*Dalam bahasa Prancis berarti hati yang dipenuhi oleh kebencian, kalo salah bilang ya *kabur*

* * *

Di suatu atap gedung pencakar langit, seorang pemuda berambut silver yang _spiky_ dan berantakan, dan kedua matanya berwarna hijau emerald sedang terbaring sambil menatap langit sore. Dia menatap gumpalan kapas di langit yang berbaur dengan warna oranye yang dipancarkan oleh mentari. Dia masih memikirkan peristiwa di pesta tiga tahun yang lalu. Setelah Hojo membunuh Lucrecia dan Vincent, dia kabur dari gedung pesta dan bersembunyi, karena dia merasakan keberadaan Cloud di sekitar gedung itu. Kemudian dia menyaksikan Cloud bertarung dengan Sephiroth lagi di gedung itu.

Pemuda sekaligus _clone_ dari Sephiroth itu yakin, dia berhasil 'membujuk' Cloud untuk terus memburu Sephiroth. Phantom dari Cloud memiliki insting untuk membunuh sosok aslinya. Saat menyaksikan keduanya bertarung, tiba-tiba dadanya merasakan sesuatu. Dia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang dia rasakan saat itu. Pertama kali dia merasakan Cloud dan Sephiroth bertarung untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasakan hal yang sama di dadanya, namun pada waktu itu dia bisa mendeskripsikannya, yaitu: kebencian, dendam, iri, kesedihan, kekosongan, dengki, dan sejenisnya.

Pemuda berjubah hitam ini memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin membelai rambutnya.

'Perasaan apa yang kurasakan saat ini…?' batinnya.

Kemudian dia mendengar kepakan sayap dari burung-burung yang beterbangan. Dia membuka matanya dan bangun untuk melihat para burung merpati terbang mengarungi cakrawala. Tanpa sadar, air matanya keluar dari pipinya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan keinginannya di pesta waktu itu; ingin membuat keberadaanya berarti. Namun dia juga membunuh banyak orang disana…

"Me-mengapa…?"

Dia menangis di sana, dadanya terasa sesak.

"Mengapa perasaan ini…datang secara tiba-tiba…? Apa…perasaan ini? Mengapa…"

Dia terus menangis seiring mentari tenggelam di ufuk barat.

"…apakah ini…rasa kehilangan sesuatu…? Tapi apa yang tertinggal…?" Pemuda itu terdiam sambil menyeka air matanya. Tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu.

'Apa mungkin…ini adalah perasaan yang dirasakan oleh mereka…?' pikirnya. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu setelah mengenakan _hood_ di jubahnya supaya wajahnya tidak terlihat.

.

Kedua kakinya menuntunnya menuju sebuah distrik pertokoan yang sepi. Dia melihat-lihat di sekitar distrik itu, siapa tahu bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikenal, batinnya. Ya, dia pergi untuk mencari Cloud dan Sephiroth. Sambil berjalan, dia memikirkan tentang semua hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

'_Phantom adalah eksistensi dari manusia yang gagal menguasai kegelapan di dalam diri mereka. Makhluk itu memiliki insting untuk mengalahkan sosok aslinya dengan cara yang mengerikan, agar bisa mempertahankan keberadaannya di dunia ini untuk selamanya. Jika sosok asli mereka menjadi seorang La Faine, maka Phantom-nya akan menjadi Dark La Faine...mimpi buruk bagi La Faine itu sendiri... Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Luire?'_

Noir terdiam sambil memikirkan hal-hal itu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

'Tugasku hanya untuk membantu Hojo mendapatkan kekuatan Luire kan? Tapi mengapa aku… Hhhh…'

Dia terus berjalan ke arah depan, tidak peduli apa yang akan dia temui di ujung sana.

.

_**Sementara itu…**_

Hojo sedang membaca sebuah kertas yang berisi data penelitiannya. Dia terlihat risau setelah membaca data itu.

"Hmm…seperti yang kuduga. Sebentar lagi dia akan menyadarinya. Namun aku masih membutuhkan bantuan darinya lagi… Hmm…Cloud, Sephiroth, dan Noir. Mereka akan membuka 'pintu' menuju kekuatan Luire…khu khu khu…"

* * *

***ZRAAATS!***

Seekor monster baru saja ditebas oleh Noir dengan pedang lasernya.

'Hmph. Ini yang kelima untuk malam ini…' batinnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang familiar.

'I-ini?'

.

.

Elfé melihat sebuah bulu sayap hitam jatuh perlahan dari langit. Dia yakin, ini pasti pertanda bahwa Sephiroth berada di sekitar lingkungan ini, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukannya. Sementara itu, Sephiroth merasakan keberadaan Cloud, meski auranya tipis. Namun sedikit demi sedikit aura keberadaannya semakin kuat…

Tak lama kemudian dia bertemu dengan Noir. Sephiroth kaget mengapa aura Cloud malah menuntunnya ke Noir. Apakah dia salah tafsir?

"Noir? Mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sephiroth.

"Aku juga ingin mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama padamu." Jawab Noir datar.

"Omong-omong, perasaan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" lanjut pemuda itu.

Sephiroth tertegun sejenak. Kemudian dia mendengus sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kebencian." Jawab pria itu. Kemudian dia memperhatikan Noir dengan kedua matanya.

"Oiya, pertanyaanku yang dulu, tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu, belum kau jawab. Sebenarnya apa yang kau tahu?" lanjut Sephiroth.

Noir menghela napas. Kemudian dia menatap Sephiroth lekat-lekat. "Kutukan La Faine. Cloud dan kau akan hidup abadi, tapi saling bertarung untuk selamanya." Kemudian dia menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kasihan…"

"Mengapa kau mengasihani aku, bocah?" tanya Sephiroth. Noir terkejut sekali saat mendengar pertanyaan Sephiroth. Dia mengatakan "kasihan" tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu…dia mengigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Karena…aku akan melepaskan kutukan itu..." Jawab Noir dingin. Sephiroth tertawa sebentar.

"Kau tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu sendiri, Noir. Karena aku ingin mempertahankan kutukan ini." Ucap pria- Coret, Phantom itu. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan Masamune-nya. Tiba-tiba Noir memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, dia terduduk lemas.

'Ugh…mengapa…? Apa ini…?' Di matanya, dia melihat suatu kejadian yang melibatkan Cloud dan Sephiroth. Ekspresi kebencian terpancar dari keduanya.

"Hh. Kalah sebelum bertarung rupanya." Ucap Sephiroth dingin. Dengan cepat Sephiroth mengayunkan Masamune ke arah Noir, pemuda itu berusaha menghindari serangan itu. Namun sayang kaki kanannya terkena sabetan Masamune. Sephiroth terkejut saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal dalam diri Noir.

"Dulu…aku tidak memperhatikannya. Tapi…aku tidak tahu…mengapa kakimu **tidak mengeluarkan darah setetes pun?**" Sephiroth tersentak. Dia mengacungkan Masamune-nya ke arah Noir.

"Heh. Kau baru tahu rupanya…" jawab Noir sambil menahan rasa sakit dari kaki kanannya. "Dulu, pada saat kita bertarung di hutan, kau tidak melihat darah setetes pun dariku, iya kan?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dingin. Kemudian dia berdiri perlahan-lahan dan mengeluarkan dua pedang laser hitamnya.

"Sebenarnya…**kau ini apa?**" tanya Sephiroth.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Keduanya melesat bagaikan kilat dan saling menyerang satu sama lain. Noir berhasil mematahkan Masamune. Kemudian dia melancarkan serangan yang cukup fatal pada Sephiroth. Pria itu terluka parah. Namun Sephiroth belum kehilangan kekuatannya. Dia mengeluarkan bola bewarna hitam dan memecahkannya dengan Masamune yang patah.

'Gawat!'

"_Come, Jenova!" _Seru Phantom itu. Sang Dark Aeon, Jenova, langsung menyerang Noir dengan sisiknya yang tajam. Meski tidak berdarah, Noir terluka parah dan menjerit kesakitan.

"Ternyata kau bisa merasakan rasa sakit… Kau telah membuang-buang waktuku." Ucap Sephiroth sambil mengembalikan Jenova ke bentuk bola hitam lagi. Dia langsung pergi begitu saja.

Sementara itu, Noir kembali merasakan 'sesuatu' di dalam dadanya…

"Perasaan yang tadi…itu adalah…rasa…"

Sayangnya dia tidak sadarkan diri sebelum dia menyadari perasaannya...

* * *

**A/N: Iya, aku tahu. Ceritanya terasa pendek kurang greget yah? Elfé hanya muncul sebentar… Karena aku ingin 'menguak kebenaran' secara perlahan, jadinya…yah…. *digeplak***

**Umm…untuk memberi review, silahkan klik link dibawah ini:**


	11. The Beginning of Conflict

**A/N: Akhirnya update juga ==a kali ini ada chara2 dari seri FF lain sih, sayangnya cuma sebagai figuran *kabur***

**OK, saatnya lanjut~! Mengejar deadline soalnya…. T_T**

The Beginning of Conflict

Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy series © Square-Enix

Crescent's Diary © Roanolic

* * *

_Zack berhasil melarikan diri dari gedung pesta beserta orang-orang yang selamat. Saat berlindung di tempat yang aman, Zack, beserta 'teman-temannya' melihat Cloud menuju gedung pesta._

'_I-itu kan…Cloud!' batin Zack._

"_Dia menuju __**kesana?**__ Apa dia sudah gila?" kata seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang akan kembali ke gedung pesta._

"_Laguna-san, jangan kesana! Bahaya!" seru Angeal._

"_Tapi-"_

"_Aku akan kesana."_

_Angeal dan Laguna menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang ada di sebelah mereka. "Genesis?"_

"_Akan berbahaya jika kalian kesana, lebih baik kalian disini saja." Ucap Genesis datar. "Tenang saja, aku adalah seorang La Faine." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian dia berlari menuju gedung._

"_Omong-omong, dimana Zack?" tanya Laguna. Angeal baru menyadari bahwa selama mereka mengobrol dengan Genesis, Zack sudah tidak ada…_

_Di dalam gedung, Cloud menghadapi Sephiroth. Tentu, Cloud ingin menghabisi Phantom-nya agar bisa terbebas dari kutukan itu. Cloud langsung melancarkan serangan pertama. Pertarungan pun terjadi. Zack ikut campur dalam pertempuran hebat itu._

"_Zack! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Cloud terkejut saat Zack berusaha melindungi dirinya._

"_Menolongmu." Jawab Zack mantap. Namun Sephiroth berada di belakangnya…_

"**Mengapa…?"**

_Sephiroth mengacungkan Masamune-nya tinggi-tinggi. Kedua matanya memancarkan aura kebencian yang sangat kuat. Dengan cepat logam itu menembus badan Zack, disertai dengan percikan darah._

"_Ti…tidak…Z-Zack…"_

"…**mengapa…harus begini…?"**

_Cloud berteriak histeris karena shock melihat sahabatnya telah tewas. Di suatu sudut aula pesta, Genesis menjauhkan Cloud dan Zack dari Sephiroth dengan sihirnya. Dia sendiri juga tidak percaya bahwa temannya bisa berbuat seperti itu…_

* * *

"Tidak! Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak~!"

Seorang pemuda berambut perak langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Napasnya berat dan terengah-engah. Dadanya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Hmm…tepat sesuai dugaanku. Kau bisa melihat kenangan mereka…" Kata seorang pria berkacamata dan berjas putih di sampingnya.

"Kau ingin membuatku jadi apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Sabarlah, Noir. Ini masih proses…" ucap pria itu. Noir makin penasaran.

"Maksudnya…?"

Pria itu tersenyum sinis.

"Cloud…dan Sephiroth, akan membuka pintu menuju kekuatan Luire. Setelah itu, kekuatan Luire akan diserap oleh mereka, kemudian mereka akan berubah menjadi senjata baruku, kekuatan baru milikku. Jenius, bukan? Dan aku akan menanamkan Protomateria di dalam tubuhmu, agar kau tidak menjadi seperti mereka." Kata si pria berkacamata sambil mengeluarkan belati yang terdapat batu Protomateria.

"Begitu…tapi apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Noir.

Si pria berkacamata tersenyum lagi, kemudian dia berjalan di samping pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Untuk meningkatkan kekuatan mereka, maka harus ada seseorang yang harus dilawan, 'kan? Aku menyuruhmu untuk melawan mereka agar kekuatan mereka meningkat. Ditambah lagi, kau adalah _clone_ dari Sephiroth, jadi kekuatannya akan bertambah 2 kali lipat dibanding Cloud." Pria itu berjalan ke arah komputer di depannya.

"Aku ingin menghancurkan Protomateria, tapi selalu gagal. Tapi, dengan menanamkan benda ini di dalam tubuhmu, aku yakin Protomateria akan hancur…**begitu juga dirimu**, Noir…"

Noir terperanjat. Dia tidak percaya terhadap apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Hojo. Matanya terbelalak.

"Me-mengapa…? Kenapa…? Padahal…aku kan…"

"Senjata rahasiaku, iya. Tapi tugasmu sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi Cloud dan Sephiroth akan menjadi apa yang aku inginkan, rencana ini akan berlanjut meski aku sudah mati. Hahahahaha~! Jenius! Benar-benar jenius! Sekarang hanya me-"

_**(A/N: Adegan diatas sengaja saya potong karena jika diteruskan maka akan kelewat sadis.)**_

* * *

_# The sky is falling The stars are unclear  
Sometimes I wonder where I belong #_

Elfé sedang duduk di bawah pohon, terlihat sedang kelelahan. Dia melihat ke arah langit, lebih tepatnya ke arah ranting-ranting pohon. Dia sedang memikirkan tentang misinya, yaitu harus mengalahkan Sephiroth.

_# Please take me back when the stars all aliened and shined #_

'Sejak kejadian di pesta, kekuatannya semakin kuat.' Pikir Elfé. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Shears juga ada di sana, sedang mengawasi lingkungan itu.

_# I try to keep myself alive  
Please don't predict my future #_

Semenjak kejadian waktu itu, Shears semakin menghawatirkan gadis itu. Dia tidak ingin gadis itu terluka. Pria itu mengerti bahwa Elfé tidak ingin kehilangan kekuatannya karena tidak ingin dianggap lemah. Bagi Shears, yang terpenting adalah keselamatan diri Elfé.

_# Be strong enough to live your life  
Don't look back #_

Tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka matanya. Dia langsung bangun dan mengeluarkan katananya.

"Ada apa, Elfé?" tanya Shears.

"Dia…disini…" jawab Elfé dengan sikap waspada sekaligus terkejut. Tak lama kemudian, muncul Sephiroth yang memegang Masamune yang sudah utuh kembali.

_# Keep your eyes wide open and see  
Cast aside all doubts #_

"Kau rupanya…"

"Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth menatap dingin pada Elfé dan Shears.

"Apa kalian berdua mengetahui dimana Cloud berada?" tanya Sephiroth. Elfé dan Shears menggeleng.

"Memangnya dia siapa? Bukan urusan kami." Ujar Shears dengan nada cuek. Sesaat kemudian, Elfé mendekati Sephiroth. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Shears terkejut.

_# Fly me to the sky  
No time to waste_

_Fly into your dream and future  
I need to go on and on #_

"He-Hey!"

Tapi Elfé tidak menghiraukannya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan katana miliknya.

"Sephiroth, mengapa kau ingin mencari orang ini? Aku butuh penjelasan darimu." Ucap Elfé.

Sephiroth tersenyum sinis. "Sudah jelas bukan? Aku ingin melenyapkannya…karena aku ingin menjadi 'utuh' sepenuhnya…"

_# Never runaway from the true #_

"Kau ini pasti…seorang Phantom!" seru Shears.

Elfé terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan Shears. 'Mengapa dia bisa tahu…?' batinnya. Sephiroth menatap keduanya dengan dingin.

_# Fly me in the sky_  
_ I need to go on and on #_

"Kalian telah menghalangiku…" ucap Sephiroth sembari mengayunkan Masamune-nya. Untungnya, Elfé dan Shears bisa menghindari serangan itu. Dengan sigap Elfé menyerang balik kearah Sephiroth. Shears menghindar sambil mencari celah untuk menyerang. Pertarungan sengit terjadi.

_# How can you see me inside of my heart?_  
_ Sometimes I'm afraid to realize #_

Elfé mengeluarkan sihir 'Blizzaga' kearah Sephiroth. Ribuan pecahan es melesat ke arahnya. Dengan sigap pria ini menangkal semua panah-panah es itu.

_# Someone is dying, someone is killing_  
_ How can we build a peaceful world? #_

'Sudah kuduga...dia bertambah kuat. Gawat...' batin Elfé. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sihir 'Holy' kearah Sephiroth. Pria itu langsung jatuh karena kesakitan.

_# Be strong enough to live your life_  
_ Don't look back #_

"Yosh! Sekarang saatnya!" seru Shears. Dia berlari kearah Sephiroth untuk menghajarnya, namun sayangnya, dia terkena tebasan cepat dari Sephiroth.

_# Keep your eyes wide open and see_  
_ Cast aside all doubts #_

"Arrgh!"

"Shears!" Elfé langsung berlari ke arah Shears untuk menolongnya. Sephiroth akan menyerang mereka berdua dengan jurusnya. Ketika Elfé menyadari akan ada serangan lagi...

**_"_**_**White Whorl!"**_

_# Fly me to the sky_  
_ No time to waste #  
_

**"**_**Reel Impulse!"**_

_# Fly into your dream and future_  
_ I need to go on and on #_

Tiba-tiba muncul dua serangan yang langsung mengenai Sephiroth sehingga pria itu harus mundur dari pertempuran. Kemudian, muncullah dua orang pemuda, yang satu berambut pendek bewarna coklat dan mengenakan pakaian serba biru, sedangkan yang satunya berambut pendek bewarna pirang dan mengenakan pakaian ala seorang perompak langit.

_# Never runaway from the true_  
_ Fly me in the sky #_

"Bartz, Vaan! Terima kasih...ukh!" ucap Shears sambil menahan rasa sakit. Dengan cepat Elfé mengeluarkan sihir 'Cure' untuk menyembuhkan luka Shears.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Sepertinya lukanya cukup parah..." kata Vaan. Elfé berusaha untuk menyembuhkan luka Shears, untungnya dia dibantu oleh Vaan. Tapi, ekspresi Elfé masih _shock_ dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Elfé..._I love you_..." ucap Shears. Ajaibnya, perasaan Elfé menjadi tenang. Dia tersenyum pada Shears.

_# I need to go on and on #_

"_Actually...I love you too..._" bisiknya sambil menitikkan air mata.

* * *

**A/N: Alhamdulillah, chapter ini selesai :) . Kali ini, BGM-nya adalah Theme of Elfé (Angel/Devil). Dua versi lagu ini bagus kok. BGM bukan milik saya, tentunya ^^ . Btw, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. Semoga amal ibadah kita diterima Allah SWT. Amien~  
**

**Untuk me-review silahkan klik link dibawah ini:**


	12. Those Cloudy Days

**A/N: Hueh, tinggal sedikit lagi. Mau nggak mau chapter ini harus panjang (halah). Btw, makasih banget buat Kimchi dan Icha Klauser untuk dukungannya… :)**

Those Cloudy Days...

Final Fantasy series © Square-Enix

Crescent's Diary © Roanolic

* * *

Di penginapan di dekat Midlight's Hollow, Shears sedang dirawat oleh salah satu teman Bartz dan Vaan. Elfé sedang duduk di _lobby_ bersama seorang wanita muda berambut merah jambu. Laguna berdiri sambil menyandar tembok. Kedua matanya melihat pemandangan luar melalui jendela.

"Umm...terima kasih atas bantuan kalian..." kata Elfé sembari membuka percakapan.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Vaan.

"Omong-omong...umm...Laguna-san..."

Laguna menoleh ke arah Elfé. 'Pasti dia kebingungan...' pikirnya.

"Begini, Elfé. Kami semua adalah teman dari seseorang yang bernama Cloud Strife. Kau pasti tidak mengenal orang itu."

"Iya...aku hanya mendengar namanya dari Sephiroth..." kata Elfé.

Kemudian Laguna menatap ke arah wanita berambut merah jambu dengan perasaan prihatin. "...Lightning...?"

Wanita yang bernama Lightning ini mendesah. Dia menatap Laguna. Sepertinya dia paham akan perasaan dan pikiran Laguna. Dia mengehela napas panjang.

"Begini, kami semua adalah temannya Cloud. Kami semua adalah La Faine, sama sepertimu, Elfé-san."

Kedua mata Elfé terbelalak. 'Pantas saja Shears tahu kalau Sephiroth adalah Phantom, karena teman-temannya adalah La Faine!' batinnya.

"Dulu, kami semua tinggal di Dawn District. Aku, Cloud, Vaan, Bartz dan yang lainnya hidup dengan damai. Sampai suatu hari..." Lightning mendesah lagi.

"Sekelompok pasukan datang menyerang Dawn District. Mereka bukan pasukan biasa, mereka adalah...Phantom."

Elfé terkejut. Lightning dan yang lainnya menunduk.

"Waktu itu, kami banyak sekali kehilangan orang-orang yang kami sayangi. Kemudian, Laguna-san menemukan kami dan merawat kami semua. Walau rasa sedih kami masih belum hilang dari benak kami, kami semua hidup dengan bahagia, sampai suatu hari...sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Cloud..."

_**~Flashback 6 tahun yang lalu...~**_

"Kau ingin pergi ke gua **itu**?" tanya Zack pada Cloud. Cloud mengangguk.

"Ya ampun...kau sendiri kan sudah tahu kalau gua itu berbahaya! Jangan bilang kalau kau percaya dengan gosip itu, Cloud!"

Cloud mengangguk lagi dengan mantap. Zack menjadi lesu, sementara Lightning hanya menghela napas.

"Aku yakin Luire itu pasti ada! Dengan ini aku bisa menjadi La Faine dan bisa melindungi kalian semua." Ujar Cloud. Dia langsung pergi menuju gua yang dimaksud. Zack melongo. Tak lama kemudian Lightning mengikuti Cloud.

"He-hei! Tunggu aku!" seru Zack saat melihat teman-temannya pergi.

Mereka telah sampai di gua yang dimaksud. Dari luar, gua itu terlihat seram. Aura-aura magis terasa dari dalam gua. Lightning telah menyiapkan senjatanya. Begitu juga dengan Cloud dan Zack.

"Ayo." Mereka pun memasuki gua itu.

Di dalam gua, banyak sekali monster yang berkeliaran, untungnya Cloud, Zack dan Lightning menghalau mereka. Akhirnya mereka sampai di bagian terdalam gua.

"...seharusnya Luire itu ada di sini..." kata Cloud.

"Tuh kan! Sudah kubilang itu cuma gosip!" kata Zack dengan nada yang ditinggikan. Sesaat kemudian, Cloud berjalan memeriksa setiap sudut di dinding-dinding gua.

"Percuma saja kita datang ke sini." Kata Lightning dingin. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar sesuatu yang sedang melangkah ke tempat mereka. Dengan cekatan mereka mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing sambil waspada.

"Hati-hati!"

Muncullah monster hitam yang langsung menyerang mereka. Cloud dan Zack menggabungkan serangan mereka, sementara Lightning menyerang dengan sihirnya. Pertarungan berlangsung sengit. Cloud berusaha untuk mengalahkan monster itu, namun Cloud malah tertelan oleh monster itu. Lightning dan Zack berusaha menyelamatkannya, sayangnya mereka terlambat. Cloud menghilang bersama monster itu...

"**CLOUUUUUD!"**

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"...mungkin pada saat itulah, Phantom-nya lahir..." lanjut Lightning sambil mengakhiri ceritanya. Elfé menunduk. Tak lama kemudian dia melihat ke arah Laguna.

"Umm...bolehkah aku dan Shears membantu kalian? Aku juga ada 'keperluan' dengan Sephiroth..." ucap Elfé. Laguna terkejut. Tapi dia (dengan susah payah) menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya agar tidak diketahui oleh yang lain.

"Tentu." Jawab Bartz mantap. Yang lain menyetujuinya.

"Terima kasih..." jawab Elfé sambil tersenyum.

_**Sementara itu di Midlight's Hollow...**_

Angeal dan Genesis sedang berada di depan sebuah reruntuhan kuno. Tentu saja, reruntuhan itu sudah berusia ribuan tahun.

"Hey, Genesis. Mengapa kau ajak aku ke sini?" tanya Angeal. Dia menoleh ke arah Genesis dan terkejut saat pria berambut merah itu sedang asyik membaca "Loveless".

"Kau mendengarkan aku tidak, sih?"

"Iya, iya. Aku dengar..." jawab Genesis. Dia menutup buku kesukaannya, lalu menatap Angeal dengan serius.

"Aku mengajakmu ke sini karena kita berdua harus menjaga reruntuhan ini dari 'gangguan'. Kau tahu maksudku 'kan?" ujar Genesis. Angeal terdiam sebentar, lalu dia mengangguk.

"Tapi...kalau sampai kita bertemu dengan Sephiroth..."

"Kita yang akan menghalaunya." Lanjut Genesis dengan tegas. Dengan berat hati Angeal mengangguk.

* * *

Di suatu malam yang disinari cahaya bulan sabit, ada suatu tempat yang sunyi. Tempat itu adalah tanah lapang yang masih hijau. Seorang pria berambut jabrik bewarna pirang sedang berjalan di lapangan itu. Dia menatap sang rembulan di langit. Kemudian ada sebuah bulu sayap hitam jatuh dari langit. Pria ini langsung bersikap waspada. Perlahan, muncul seorang pria berambut panjang bewarna perak turun dari langit. Dia menatap dingin ke arah pemuda di depannya.

"Cloud..."

"Sephiroth..."

Mereka siap untuk bertarung untuk kesekian kalinya. Dengan bersamaan mereka melesat untuk menyerang satu sama lain, namun hal itu dicegah oleh sebuah pisau belati yang melesat ke arah mereka, entah darimana datangnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepukan tangan.

"Wah, wah, wah. Kalian bertambah kuat saja, ya." Suara itu membuat mereka terkejut. Ya, mereka mengenali si pemilik suara itu... Tak lama kemudian sang pemilik suara muncul...

"Noir?"

Noir berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah mereka, namun dia sengaja untuk menjaga jarak dari mereka. Sephiroth memandangi pisau belati yang menancap di tanah.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?" tanya Sephiroth.

"Aku mendapatkan benda ini dari seseorang yang ambisius." Jawab Noir datar. Cloud keheranan.

"Tentunya kau sudah tidak asing lagi dengan-"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan benda ini lagi." Sephiroth menendang pisau belati itu dengan kasar. Kemudian dia menatap Cloud lekat-lekat dan mengacungkan Masamune-nya.

"Noir, mengapa kau datang kesini? Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin kau 'bagi' bersama kami, iya 'kan?" tanya Cloud sambil mengeluarkan First Tsurugi-nya. Noir mengangguk.

"Aku datang kesini untuk melepaskan kalian dari kutukan itu. Bukankah itu keinginanmu juga, Cloud?"

Cloud terbelalak. Sephiroth telah mendapatkan celah untuk menyerang Cloud tapi Noir menangkis serangan pria itu dengan pedang laser hitam miliknya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Cloud menyerang Sephiroth dengan jurusnya dan membuat Sephiroth tersungkur. Tiba-tiba Noir ambruk, dia merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, meskipun dia tidak terkena serangan dari Cloud.

'Sial! Ini gara-gara profesor gila itu!' batin Noir. Dia berusaha untuk bangkit, kemudian dia menangkis dua serangan sekaligus; serangan Cloud dan Sephiroth. Kemudian dia menoleh ke Cloud.

"Kau ingin membebaskan diri dari kutukan 'kan? Aku tahu...karena aku bisa melihat kenanganmu dan kenangan Sephiroth." Jawab Noir. Sephiroth terkejut.

"Kau... Kau ini sebenarnya SIAPA?" gertak Sephiroth sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Noir. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya memberikan tatapan datar namun serius ke arah Sephiroth. Phantom itu mengayunkan Masamune-nya dengan cepat, untungnya Noir bisa menghindar. Dia langsung berdiri di sebelah Cloud.

"Pendek cerita, aku ingin membantumu." Ucap Noir. Cloud sendiri masih belum begitu mengerti, namun sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berdiam diri, karena Sephiroth akan memanggil Jenova. Dengan cekatan Cloud mengeluarkan batu ajaib bewarna hijau pucat dan memecahkan dengan pedangnya, kemudian muncul seekor serigala besar bewarna abu-abu; Fenrir. Fenrir melolong ke arah bulan yang bersinar.

'Itu?'

Fenrir menyerang Sephiroth sehingga pria itu tersungkur lagi dan tidak bisa memanggil Jenova. Melihat adanya kesempatan, Cloud langsung mengeluarkan jurus "Cross-Slash" untuk menyerang Sephiroth.

"Kgh!" Noir terkapar sambil merintih kesakitan.

'Hojo...dia menginginkan aku mati seperti ini rupanya...sial...' batinnya. Kemudian dia melihat pisau belati yang masih terdapat Protomateria tergeletak setelah tadi ditendang oleh Sephiroth. Sambil menahan rasa sakit, pemuda itu merangkak ke arah pisau belati itu untuk mengambilnya.

Pertarungan masih terjadi antara Cloud dan Sephiroth. Setiap kali kedua pedang mereka beradu, rasa sakit yang di derita Noir semakin menjadi-jadi. Saat Cloud menyadari hal itu, Sephiroth menyerangnya. Untungnya Cloud dapat menahannya.

"Hh. Bocah itu bilang kau ingin melenyapkan kutukan ini. Apa benar begitu, Cloud?" ucap Sephiroth. Cloud terdiam. Dia ingin menyelamatkan Noir, namun dia juga bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, benarkah itu yang diinginkannya?

Cloud menyuruh Fenrir untuk menyerang Sephiroth lagi. Selagi Fenrir dan Sephiroth sedang 'sibuk', dia membawa Noir ke tempat yang aman.

.

.

Noir bersandar di tembok sambil menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Cloud mengeluarkan sihir "Curaga" ke arah Noir.

"_Thanks..._" ucap Noir.

Setelah menyembuhkan sang _clone_, Cloud melihat keadaan sekitar. Dia berharap Sephiroth tidak mengejar mereka.

"...Cloud?"

Cloud menoleh ke arah Noir. Dia melihat pemuda berambut _messy_ bewarna perak itu sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu. Cloud terkejut saat Noir mengeluarkan pisau belati yang tergeletak di tanah beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Gunakan ini. Kristal di pisau ini bisa menahan kekuatannya." Ujar Noir sambil memberikan pisau itu pada Cloud.

"Terima kasih. Tapi...mengapa kau bisa tahu banyak tentang aku dan Sephiroth?" tanya Cloud. Noir menunduk.

"Karena...dulu aku ditugaskan untuk ikut campur dengan urusan kalian oleh seseorang yang ingin mendapatkan kekuatan. Tapi sekarang, dia telah membuangku dan membuatku menjadi seperti ini... Baginya, aku ini tidak ada artinya sama sekali...karena dia sangat ambisius dan memanfaatkan kalian untuk tujuannya, dia...tewas. Aku bisa melihat kenangan kalian karena...aku adalah...'bagian' dari kalian..." ujar Noir sambil menghela napas lagi.

Setelah mendengarkan cerita Noir, Cloud merasa dia harus melakukan sesuatu, selain mengalahkan Sephiroth tentunya. Dia juga menyadari tentang sesuatu...

"Noir... Keinginanku adalah untuk mengalahkan Sephiroth, tentunya. Melenyapkan kutukan juga keinginanku, tapi...kurasa itu adalah _keinginanmu_." Kata Cloud. Noir terkejut.

Cloud akan berjalan menuju tempat Sephiroth berada. Dia sudah siap untuk menerima resiko terburuk. Tapi sebelum itu, dia memberikan sebotol Elixir pada Noir.

"Aku akan menggunakan pisaunya, dan aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang kau derita. Jadi, kau sembunyi dulu di sini, OK?" kata Cloud sambil menepuk pundak Noir.

"Tapi kenapa...?"

"Karena kau memberikan informasi yang berarti bagiku." Jawab Cloud datar. "Kau boleh pergi ke tempat lain kalau mau. Omong-omong, terima kasih." Cloud langsung pergi ke tempat Sephiroth. Noir melongo, dan tak lama kemudian dia meninggalkan tempat itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

'_Berarti...keberadaanku telah diakui?'_

* * *

**A/N: Bingung? Yah, saya sendiri juga bingung ==a namun sebentar lagi akan ada pertarungan epic antara Cloud vs Sephiroth. So, stay tuned! ^^**

**(Phew, bentar lagi Crescent Diary bakal tamat... *kabur* )  
**


	13. To Remove the Curse

**A/N: Akhirnyaaa~ chapter terakhir di fanfic ini… *author dilempari panci* . Makasih yang udah baca... :D baiklah, selamat menikmati ^^ *author dilempari sendok dan garpu***

To Remove the Curse

Final Fantasy VII © Square-Enix

Crescent's Diary © Roanolic

* * *

"_Semua ini berawal dari kecerobohanku sendiri..."_

"_Tidak apa-apa, Cloud. Kami hanya ingin membantumu."_

"_Tapi kalian akan terancam di bunuh oleh Sephiroth! Zack sudah meninggal, sementara Aerith nyaris saja tewas!"_

"_Kami mengerti keadaan dan perasaanmu, Cloud."_

"_Tifa...kau tidak tahu...dia bisa membunuhmu dalam sekejap! Maafkan aku..."_

'_**Tapi aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan kalian.'**_

.

.

Cloud melangkah mantap sambil memegangi pedangnya. Dia siap untuk mengambil resiko, seberat apapun itu. Dia siap untuk bertarung dengan Sephiroth lagi, namun kali ini, adalah pertarungan yang sekaligus akan menentukan nasib mereka kelak.

Sephiroth menyadari kedatangan Cloud. Dia berbalik ke arahnya dan memberikan tatapan benci pada Cloud.

Malam ini, diterangi oleh cahaya bulan.

Cloud.

Sephiroth.

Akan bertarung demi takdir mereka.

Cloud menatap Sephiroth dengan tajam. Kemudian dia melihat Fenrir bergerak kearahnya, dia tersenyum pada serigala besar itu.

"Hmph. Kau akan bertarung dengan Aeon-mu, aku juga akan bertarung dengan Aeon-ku." Kata Sephiroth sinis. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan bola bewarna hitam dan memecahkannya dengan pedangnya, lalu muncullah Jenova.

Terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Cloud dan Fenrir melawan Sephiroth dan Jenova. Cloud tahu akan 'dampak' yang akan terjadi jika pedangnya beradu dengan pedang Sephiroth. Dengan bahasa isyarat dia menyuruh Fenrir untuk menyerang Sephiroth sementara dia mengurus Jenova.

'Dengan begini rasa sakit yang diderita Noir akan berkurang...' batin Cloud. Dia terus menghalau Jenova sampai dia berhasil menjatuhkannya. Melihat hal itu Sephiroth merasa geram. Dia mengayunkan Masamune-nya ke arah Cloud. Untungnya Cloud bisa menghindar, jika tidak, bisa-bisa bagian tubuh sebelah kanannya akan berpisah dengan bagian tubuh sebelah kirinya.

Cloud menyuruh Fenrir untuk menyerang Sephiroth lagi, namun sayangnya Sephiroth menebas Fenrir hingga makhluk itu mengerang kesakitan. Baik Cloud maupun Sephiroth tidak bisa meminta bantuan dari Aeon mereka sekarang...

'Gawat...!'

Sephiroth tersenyum sinis. Dia langsung menyerang Cloud dengan pedangnya tapi sayangnya Cloud berhasil menghindari serangan itu. Cloud berusaha untuk mencari celah agar dia bisa menyerang Sephiroth dengan sihir, namun selalu saja gagal. Sephiroth berhasil menjatuhkan Cloud. Pria itu mendekati Cloud dan menusukkan pedangnya ke tubuh Cloud. Pemuda berambut pirang ini berusaha keras untuk menahan rasa sakit.

"Cloud...dengarkan aku. Kau, Elfé, Genenis, Angeal, teman-temanmu, Noir, bahkan ibuku...mereka ingin melenyapkan aku... Yah, setidaknya aku mengerti maksud mereka..." kata Sephiroth sambil melepaskan tusukannya. Kemudian Cloud berusaha untuk berdiri. Diam-diam dia mengeluarkan pisau belati pemberian Noir dari sakunya.

"Tapi...apa jadinya jika kita berdua _bersatu_?" ucapan Sephiroth membuat Cloud terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sephiroth tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga hampir tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. Cloud diam saja melihat pria itu. Perlahan dia bangkit dan berjalan, berusaha untuk mencari celah yang pas untuk mengalahkan Sephiroth dengan pisau itu.

"Artinya...aku akan membunuhmu dan aku menjadi individu yang utuh. Mudah, bukan?"

Cloud langsung melesat untuk menyerang Sephiroth, sayangnya serangan itu berhasil di halau oleh sang Phantom. Pisau belati itu terlepas dari tangan Cloud.

'Maafkan aku... Tapi ini akan terasa sakit sedikit...' Dengan terpaksa Cloud mengambil pedangnya dan menahan serangan Sephiroth. Dia tahu betul, jika pedangnya menyentuh pedang Sephiroth maka akan menimbulkan rasa sakit di tubuh Noir. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengetahuinya, meskipun Cloud sendiri masih ragu. Tapi sekarang dia telah membuang keraguan di hatinya.

Dia harus mengalahkan Sephiroth, demi menghapus kutukannya...

Saat Sephiroth akan menebas Cloud, tiba-tiba tangan kanannya bersinar, menimbulkan rasa sakit di tangan Sephiroth sehingga dia jatuh sambil menahan rasa sakit.

'Sial...ada apa ini?' batin Sephiroth.

Melihat adanya kesempatan, Cloud langsung menyerang Sephiroth dengan pisau belati dengan batu Protomateria yang terpasang di antara mata pisau dan pegangannya. Meskipun Cloud menyerang dengan sebuah pisau belati, Cloud bisa mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas miliknya; Omnislash. Dia berhasil. Sephiroth berhasil dikalahkan.

Setelah mengeluarkan jurus, Cloud menatap Sephiroth lekat-lekat. Phantom-nya telah terluka parah.

"Cloud...kita akan bertemu lagi...aku yakin itu...ukh..." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sephiroth menghilang. Cloud tahu, dia sudah menang. Kutukannya telah musnah, dia yakin itu.

.

.

"Oooii~ Clouud~!"

Cloud menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dia melihat Bartz, Laguna, Lightining dan yang lainnya. Elfé dan Shears juga datang. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum walaupun mereka terlambat datang ke 'tempat kejadian perkara'.

"Yah, kita terlambat..." kata Shears sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sephiroth sudah berhasil dikalahkan. Misiku sebagai La Faine juga sudah selesai." Ujar Elfé.

"Heh? Sejak kapan?"

"Barusan. Sebenarnya, tiga tahun yang lalu aku telah memasang segel di tangan Sephiroth, sehingga kekuatannya menjadi tidak maksimal."

Shears hanya mengangguk. Sementara itu, Cloud dan teman-temannya merayakan kemenangan dengan penuh canda tawa.

"_**Selamat, Cloud."**_

* * *

**A/N: Alhamdulillah selesaaai~ *author dilempari tomat***

**Terima kasih atas dukungan dan review-nya ya :) Oiya, mumpung masih dalam suasana Lebaran, saya mengucapkan:**

**Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin**

**Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin**

_**~Fin~**_

_**(or was it...?)**_


End file.
